Night Of a Lifetime
by Whispers Of The Moon
Summary: The wildcats prom night goes from dream to nightmare when someone unexpected come up.and this summary really sucks theres a slightly less bad one inside R&R please!
1. Chapter 1

**Hellooooooo people I was just very bored and I was like, yeah, I feel like writing another mystery. So, this one is about everyone going to prom and then things start getting bad. Friends start turning on each other. No one knows who to trust, and can only pray that they will make it out of the night of their lives . . . Alive. **

**I know, I know, very trailer-ish, but I just felt like attempting to build up suspense. So yeah. And I'm introducing new characters (one is based off of my sister-try to guess which one she is in reviews and you will get a virtual cookie if you're right.) And you will get a virtual cookie just for reviewing. Okay, I'm going to start writing the actual story now. ENJOY! **

Senior prom!

It was written all over flyers ad posters stuck up all around the school. Girls wandering the school were all talking about their dresses, who they were going with, and the prom queen nominees. It was the 17th annual prom at East High.

"Gabi!" Taylor called to her friend, who was standing at her locker. "Gabriella, guess what?"

"What?" Gabriella asked.

"Chad asked me to prom!" Taylor squealed.

"Awesome!" Gabriella grinned. "Troy asked me too!"

Taylor grabbed her friends hands and started silent-screaming. Sharpay walked over. "What are you two spazzes doing?" she asked.

"Being happy because our boyfriends asked us both to prom." replied Taylor. Sharpay nodded.

"Well, I have very tragic news." she said. "Guess who broke up?"

"You and Zeke? Oh, Shar, I'm really sorry." said Gabriella.

"No, silly." Sharpay replied. "Zac and Vanessa. Zanessa is no more." She held a hand over her heart and closed her eyes.

Taylor and Gabriella looked at each other and started laughing. "Leave it to you to take a celebrity breakup so seriously." said Gabriella.

Sharpay shrugged. "I can't help it. What do your guys prom dresses look like? Mines-"

"Pink." said Taylor and Gabriella together.

Sharpay nodded. "How'd you guess? Anyway, it's got a puffy skirt and it's a strapless dress, and it's really pretty. What about yours?"

"Ours actually look a lot alike," replied Gabriella. They're both form-fitting floor length dresses. Mines purple and Tay's is blue."

Sharpay squealed. "Love it!" she exclaimed. "And you are all coming over my house beforehand and getting ready, okay? This is in, like, a week! We need to be ready!"

"It's in three days, Shar." said Taylor. Sharpay looked around and widened her eyes.

"What? Only? God, where have I been?" she muttered, and walked off hurriedly. Taylor and Gabriella looked at each other and burst out laughing.

Three Days Later:

"Oh, my goodness Gabi! You look AMAZING, if I do say so myself!" cried Sharpay. Gabriella smiled and looked at herself in the mirror. She was wearing a form-fitting, floor length lilac purple dress with sparkly jewels sewn into the v-neck line and straps. She wore a purple choker, and small silver hoop earrings that Troy had given her. Sharpay ahd done her hair in a complicated bun, with a few loose curls framing her face. She looked, like Sharpay had said, AMAZING.

"Thanks. You too, Shar." said Gabriella. It was true. Sharpay wore a strapless pink princess dress, with a floor-length puffy skirt. Her hair had been loosely curled, and set with small sparkly pink clips. She wore an elaborate drop necklace, with lots of little jewels coming down from the chain, and a diamond bracelet.

"What do you think? Did Sharpay do okay on my hair?"asked Taylor, stepping away from the pretty mirror with the little lights around it and going over to stand next to Gabriella in the full-length mirror. She wore a pale, sky blue dress, that was almost strapless, with very thin spaghetti straps. Her hair was down, and had been straightened carefully, and wore a simple necklace that Chad had given her, and large silver hoop earrings.

"You look great," Kelsi assured her, coming out of the bathroom, where she had been putting contacts in. "You all do."

Kelsi wore a red v-neck dress with a knee-length skirt. She had had her hair straightened like Taylor's, and wore it down. She had a simple necklace with a teardrop-shaped ruby charm, and matching dangly earrings.

"Thanks," said Hannah, who was one of Sharpay's friends. She was very shy, and as a result didn't hang out with the gang very much, because they barely knew her. She wore a turquoise v-neck dress, and had had extensions put into her blond hair, making it look much longer and wavy. She wore a silver choker necklace, and matching silver hoops.

"You too, Kels." said Sharpay. "We _all_ look awesome!" Suddenly, the doorbell rang. "Ryan, would you get that?" Sharpay called. The girls heard a muffled "Sure!" in response, and then heard Ryan's footsteps running by. "Okay, girls, we're going to go out one by one." Sharpay instructed them. "Taylor, you first. Then Hannah, then me, then Gabriella, then Kelsi."

"I love how you have this all planned out," said Taylor jokingly.

"Well, I thought about it a lot last night, and decided that this is the best lineup." said Sharpay seriously. "Go, now! Don't keep Chad waiting!"

Taylor smiled, waved, and disappeared downstairs.

Sharpay watched her go, then turned and gave Hannah her cue out about a minute later. Then she turned to Gabriella and Kelsi. "Okay, after I go, Gabi, wait 45 seconds, then come down. Kelsi, wait a minute after she leaves, then come. Got that?"

Kelsi and Gabriella nodded. Sharpay looked over at her digital clock that was surrounded by a pink fuzzy cover. "Oh, gotta go!" she squealed. She waved and disappeared.

Gabriella and Kelsi looked at each other and took a deep breath. "Wow," muttered Kelsi.

"How stupid do I look?"

"Kels, how can you say that?" asked Gabriella gently. "You look amazing." She looked over at the clock. "See you in a minute!" she said. "Knock Jason out!" She slipped out the door, leaving Kelsi alone.

Gabriella made her way down the dark hall, and to the stairs, then paused for a second and started down.

She heard Troy talking to Jason, but he stopped when he saw her. He looked amazed.

"Wow," he said, looking at her as she approached. She laughed.

"Hey, girl." said Taylor, from where she was standing next to Chad. Gabriella grinned at her.

"Where's Kelsi?" asked Jason. "I feel so left out!" Everyone laughed.

Suddenly, Gabriella heard a hush fall over the group. She turned and looked up at the stairs. It was Kelsi.

She looked amazing, which wasn't what surprised Gabriella. It was the confidence with which Kelsi walked, with something that wasn't usually there.

"Hey," she said quietly as she reached them and walked over to Jason. Jason seemed speechless.

"Come on, everyone!" Sharpay cried out. "To the limos!"

Everyone walked outside, where there were two limos waiting for the group. Troy, Gabriella, Chad, Taylor, Jason, and Kelsi all climbed in, and Ryan, Martha, Zeke, Sharpay, and Sharpay's friend Hannah and her boyfriend, Chris, climbed into the other one.

"This is going to be the BEST prom ever!" Sharpay yelled, sticking her head out of the sunroof.

"What have you got in store for us?" asked Kelsi.

"Oh, you'll see," replied Sharpay, sliding back into the limo. Kelsi shook her head, got into her limo, and closed the door. The gang spent the time on their way taking pictures and talking about the jokes they wanted to play on Amanda, who was a very annoying, stuck-up girl who had been nominated for prom queen. The discussion then turned to the other nominees-Selena, one of Hannah's friends, who was a singer/actor, and was also friends with Sharpay, but a lot more outgoing, Laura, a very popular girl who had nothing about her but her beauty, and Sharpay.

"Bet Sharpay wins." said Jason.

"Bet Laura doesn't," said Troy.

"Who cares who wins prom queen? I've got the only girl that matters right here," said Chad, giving Taylor's hand a squeeze.

"Aw, you're such a little kiss-up!" Taylor cried.

Chad shrugged. "But I'm _your_ annoying kiss-up, right?" he asked.

Taylor laughed. "Right," she replied.

"Oh, guys, we're here!" Kelsi exclaimed. She opened the door and stepped out, then gasped. "Oh, god, it's amazing!" she cried out. "Guys, come on!" Gabriella stepped out after her and saw a huge fancy hotel, where there were many East High students were walking in, decked out in prom stuff. She grinned over at Kelsi.

"Looks like Sharpay really outdid herself." she remarked. "This is really amazing." her friends gathered around her, all in awe about what Sharpay had managed to do for their prom.

"Let's go! Come on, guys!" cried Sharpay, sneaking up from behind. "Come on, come on, come on, come on, come on!"

The gang all walked inside, still amazed. "Shar, how'd you book this place? And how'd you afford it?" asked Gabriella. "The funds the entire prom committee raised was barely enough to cover the DJ!"

Sharpay smiled and replied: "Two little words, Gabi, my friend. Mom and Dad."

"That would be three," Taylor corrected. Sharpay shrugged.

"You're the math genius, not me." she replied airily. She led her friends into the prom.

Several hours and a very large amount of dances later, one of the teachers called up all the prom queen nominees. Sharpay raced up to the stage, along with Zeke, where she met Selena, and hugged her. Selena wore a blue strapless form-fitting skirt, with her hair down like usual, with a silver choker and silver hoop earrings. Laura wore a simple white strapless dress, with her hair in a style that looked like it had taken hours to put up, and a lot of silver jewelry. Amanda wore a black dress with spaghetti straps and a short skirt, and a lot of gold jewelry.

"Okay, everyone, can I have your attention please?" the teacher called out.

Everyone looked up, knowing that she was about to announce the prom king and queen.

"I am about to announce this years prom king and queen," she said, just clarifying what everyone already knew. She opened the envelope. "This years prom king is . . . Daniel Mersetti!"

Everyone clapped as Selena's boyfriend stepped up. "This years prom queen is . . ." the teacher made a huge deal of opening the envelope. Just as she was about to call out the name of the prom queen, the lights went out. Everyone looked around, wondering what the heck was going on.

"Excuse me!" the teacher yelled. "Would everyone please calm down? I'm sure that the hotel staff will work this problem out very soon. I am going to go find a staff ,ember, who can put me in touch with the manager. I want everyone to stay in this room while I am gone!" A few seconds later, the students heard her shutting the door. Then everyone burst into conversation.

"Troy? Chad? Taylor?" Gabriella called out. She had been standing with them when the lights went out, but now she didn't know where they were.

"Gabriella?" she heard Troy call out. She followed his voice to a spot several feet away, where he was standing with Taylor and Chad.

"Where are the others?" asked Taylor.

"I'm here," said Sharpay's voice. "So is Zeke."

"Where are Kelsi and Jason and Ryan?" asked Gabriella.

"What? Did someone call us?" asked Kelsi. "It's me and Ryan.""Yeah. It's everyone else. Where's Jason?" asked Chad.

"I don't know. He disappeared when the lights went out." said Kelsi. She sounded frightened.

"Well, we all kinda did, Kels. We can't really see in the pitch-dark." replied Chad. Kelsi sighed.

"No, I mean, we were holding hands, and he let go of my hand the second the lights went out." Kelsi explained.

"Oh. That makes sense." said Troy.

"Yeah." replied Kelsi. Suddenly, they all heard a loud scream.

"Sharpay!" Zeke yelled.

"I'm fine." said Sharpay. "Hannah just walked into me."

"Sorry," said another voice, presumably Hannah's.

The lights flickered back on. Everyone looked around, glad to be able to see again. The gang was standing in a tight huddle, as well as Hannah, her boyfriend, (whose name I forget, now I have to go look it up . . . Oh, it's Chris, okay) Selena and Daniel. "What happened, like with the lights and all? Why'd they go out?" asked Selena.

Troy shrugged. "Your guess is as good as ours . . . I'm sorry, I forget your name, what was it again?" Selena smiled.

"I'm Selena, this is Daniel, this is Hannah, and this is Chris." said Selena, gesturing to her friends. "You're . . . Troy, right?"

Tory nodded. "Yeah. This is Gabriella, Chad, Taylor, Kelsi, Jason, Zeke, and Martha, and you know Sharpay and Ryan, right?"

"Yup." replied Selena. Suddenly, someone let out a loud scream. Everyone looked around wildly.

"What happened?" yelled Taylor.

"That," replied a girl standing nearby, pointing up to the ceiling fearfully.

A dark-haired girls body was hanging there. No one could tell who it was, but it was really freaking them out. And with good reason.

"Wait! Where are Kelsi and Hannah?" said Sharpay suddenly. Everyone looked around, but no one saw them.

"I'm getting really freaked. Someone please tell me that this is all just a dream, or that that's a dummy, and Kelsi and Hannah went to the bathroom or something." Gabriella said to herself.

"It's all real," said a voice from behind her. "You will pay for what you did to me, Vanessa."

Gabriella whirled around. Standing there was a man, who Gabriella almost recognized, but not quite. She stared at him, then suddenly realized who she thought it was.

"Troy?" she asked incredulously.

"What's up, Gabi?" asked Troy from where the rest of the group was standing. "What are you doing over there?"

Gabriella shook her head. This had to be just a sick joke, and she had just imagined the man. She wanted out now, though. "Nothing." she called over, walking back to her friends. "Have Kelsi and Hannah gotten back yet?"

"From where? Do you know where they are?" asked Hannah's boyfriend, Don.

Gabriella shook her head. "No, I just thought they went to the bathroom or something." she explained. "Do you guys know what happened to them?"

Everyone shook their heads no. "I don't like this," muttered Selena. "Let's get out of here."

"What about Kelsi and Hannah? We can't just leave without them," said Sharpay.

Selena shrugged. "I don't know," she said. "But I'm getting really scared."

"Where'd everyone go?" asked Taylor suddenly.

Everyone looked around the large ballroom, but saw no one. All of their classmates, their teachers, and the DJ had disappeared. The place looked deserted.

"Let's go find everyone," said Jason. "They have to be somewhere."

The gang left the ballroom and walked back to the main lobby. It, too, was deserted. There was no one at the front desk, and no people who were checked in that I forget the word for at the moment, oh yeah, I mean, no hotel guests.

"Guys? Am I the only one who is starting to get really freaked out here?" asked Gabriella, looking around at her friends.

"No, believe me, I'm just as scared as you," replied Taylor.

"We'll be fine," Troy reassured Gabriella, giving her a hug as best he could while they were still moving. I'm not really sure how that would work out, but oh well. The group approached the doors and pushed on them, but they wouldn't open. They were locked.

**MWAHAAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA okay I'm going to stop writing now for several reasons, one being that my mom could be home any minute and it's 1 am-ish and I am not supposed to be up, and I am also really creeping myself out with this story, and now I keep thinking that some crazy person is going to jump out of my closet or whatever. I know, sad right, I'm the one writing this story and I'm getting more freaked out by this than by all the really scary stories that I was reading by CSIBeauty and she has VERY VERY VERY scary stories, scarier than this one right now anyway. I'm not trying to say I'm a really good horror/mystery writer, I'm just saying it's really kind of depressing. Okay, I'm going to bed now before my mother busts me for being up this late even though it's VACATION FOR ME. :P but oh well my mother has problems and I really need to shut up now. Okay, bye and this time I really mean it. **


	2. Chapter 2

_**Yeah, I was just really bored, and I decided to update this, but I'm not posting this until I get a few reviews. I'll wait, because this is a new story, and I just posted last night, but I'm waiting to know that at least a few people like these stories. And also, I'm getting next to no reviews on my other story that I actually update frequently. But who cares if no one likes my stories? Here's the next chapter, anyway. But you can't read it until you review! Oh yeah and I forgot to say that this story is based loosely off of the movie prom night (like the one with Brittany snow) which was a horrible movie in my opinion.**_

"_Why can't we get out?" asked Gabriella. _

_Troy tugged on the doors again. Still nothing. "I don't know," he said. "Maybe there's another exit."_

_Gabriella nodded. "Do you guys want to go find it?" she asked the group. Everyone gave some form of consent. "Okay. Where would any kind of exit be?" she asked. _

"_There might be one in the basement," said Sharpay. _

"_No, don't go in the basement." said Selena. Everyone looked at her. _

"_Why?" asked Taylor._

"_Because the guy might be hiding there. And it's really easy to get lost and then the killer comes and finds you and no one knows that you're there until it's too late," she explained. "What? It was in that movie with the stalker guy."_

"_You watch too many scary movies, Selena," said Chris, shaking his head. She shrugged. _

"_Okay, we won't all go in the basement." said Chad. Taylor, me, Chris, Zeke and Sharpay will look around down there. Troy, Gabriella, Jason, Daniel, Ryan and Martha, go look around the floor."_

"_Yes sir!" replied Sharpay, saluting him. Everyone laughed, then split up to go their separate ways to find a way out._

_**With Group One (that's what I'm calling the group with Chad and Taylor and all cuz I'm too lazy to write out all of their names):**_

_The gang piled into the elevator and pushed the button down to the basement. When they got there, Taylor, looking around, could see why Selena hadn't wanted to go down there. It was very creepy. _

"_Okay, does anyone have any idea where the exit down here would be?" she called out. The sooner they got out of here, the better, because Taylor was liking this less and less. First the dummy hanging from the ceiling, (at least she hoped it was a dummy) then everyone disappearing, then the locked doors that had led them to this._

"_I think it would be by a wall," said Zeke. _

"_Genius, Zeke," said Taylor. "Where are the walls, anyway?" _

"_Here's one," called Chad. _

"_Okay, everyone stay close to the wall," Taylor called out. "If you come across a door or anything, yell. Don't get so far away that you can't see anyone else." Everyone nodded, and spread out. A few seconds later, they heard a loud yell. __There. I knew it wouldn't take long,_ thought Taylor, hurrying toward the noise, grinning. She felt the grin slide off of her face, however, as she approached Chris, who had yelled. He was pointing to something that was propped against the wall. It was Kelsi, with blood running down her face. Next to her was Hannah, with a deep gash in her arm that was bleeding all over her dress.

"Hannah!" yelled Chris, running forward. "Who has something sharp?" he asked the group. Sharpay stepped forward. 

"I've got cuticle scissors and a couple of nail files," she said, handing them over. Chris took one of the files and began hacking at his girlfriend's bonds. "Someone get Kelsi," said Sharpay, holding out the other file. Zeke took it and had soon cut away her bindings as well. Both girls collapsed, and Zeke and Chris caught them, and laid them on the floor. 

"We need to bind up those wounds." said Taylor. "As soon as possible. I'm going to guess that no one has a first aid kit on their person?"

Everyone shook their heads. "We need some kind of makeshift bandage," she muttered. "Right now." 

"I've got an idea." said Chris suddenly. He took off his tux jacket, and ripped off both the sleeves of his shirt. He handed them to Taylor, who wrapped one around Hannah's arm, and pressed the other to Kelsi's face.

"We've got to get them out of here," said Sharpay. "We've had no luck on the exit, right?" Everyone nodded. "Well, let's go back to the lobby, then. We can meet the others there, okay?" Everyone nodded again. Chris and Zeke bent over and picked up the two unconscious girls, and everyone walked back to the elevator, and headed upstairs. 

**With Group 2 (that's what I'm calling Troy and Gabriella and everyone's group, because again, I'm too lazy to type up everyone's names)**

"Where would there be any other exits?" Troy asked. 

"Maybe the pool, if it's near the edge or whatever," said Selena. "They usually are in hotels."

"How do you know?" asked Gabriella curiously. 

"My dad travels a lot, and he takes my family with him a lot over the summer. I've lived in a lot of hotels." she explained. 

"Cool," replied Gabriella.

"Where is the pool?" asked Troy. They looked around.

"There!" Martha called out, pointing to a sign that read To Pool/Exercise Room.

"We might need a key to get in, though." said Gabriella. 

"No problem," replied Troy. He clambered over the front desk and looked around in the drawers. "Here we are," he said, holding up a card key. "It's a master key. Let's go get ourselves out."

"What about Kelsi and Hannah? We don't know where they are, remember? We need to find them, too." Jason reminded him. 

"True," Troy nodded. "But I'll feel a lot safer when we've gotten out of here, or at least gotten a way to get out."

The gang set off for the pool.

"Here we are!" said Gabriella happily a minute later. "You were right, Selena. There's an exit right there."

"What's that, though?" asked Martha, pointing to a dark mass lying at one side of the pool. Everyone looked at each other, suddenly afraid. 

"I'll go in," said Troy finally. Gabriella took his arm, but he shook her off. 

"I'm coming," she said. Troy looked at her worriedly. 

"Me too," said Selena.

"Selena, please. I don't want you getting hurt. Maybe no one should go in," said Daniel. 

Martha shook her head. "We need to know." she said. "I'm in." 

Ryan took a deep breath. "Me, too." he said finally.

Daniel nodded. "I guess I'm in too," he said, taking Selena's hand. Troy took Gabriella's hand, and Ryan took Martha's hand.

"Oh, man, I feel left out again!" said Jason. Everyone burst out laughing. 

Troy put the key in the slot-thingy and opened the door. They all slowly approached the mass, and Selena and Gabriella both screamed.

It was the body of a security guard. There was a knife protruding from his chest, with a piece of paper stuck through the knife. 

Troy reached out and pulled the paper off of the knife. It was torn from a magazine, a story about the Zanessa breakup that had been freaking out Sharpay a few days ago.

"Look at this!" Gabriella said, scanning through it. "It says, 'Zac Effron was taken away by the police after he was harassing his ex girlfriend, Vanessa Hudgens, outside her house. His publicist has no comment about Effrons recent arrest for harassment. Effron was not detained, but got out on bail, and his whereabouts are currently unknown.'" she handed the article to Selena. She skimmed it, and glanced over at the accompanying photo, and stifled a shout. 

"Um, Gabriella? What are you and Troy doing in US Weekly?" she asked. 

"What are you talking about?" asked Troy, taking the magazine page. Selena wasn't lying-the guy on the page looked almost exactly like him, and the girl he was yelling at could have passed as Gabi any day. 

"Guys, can we please get out of here? I'm liking this less and less every second," said Martha, gesturing to the body of the security guard. 

"Yeah," Troy replied. He walked over to the emergency exit door and pulled on the handle. It was locked. 

"What's going on here?" asked Gabriella. "I really don't like this."

"I don't know." said Troy. "But it'll be fine. I promise, Gabi." He leaned down and gave her a quick kiss. 

"Hey, guys?" said Ryan. "Yeah, I know you'd love to stay here and make out all night, but there is kind of a dead security guard here, and we are locked in a hotel. Can we at least get out of the pool area?" 

Troy nodded. "Sure," he replied, breaking away from Gabriella. Come on, let's get out of here."

He took Gabriella's hand and led the group back to the door leading to the rest of the hotel, and opened it. 

"I can't tell you how happy I am that that door opened." muttered Selena. "That security guard guy was starting to freak me out." 

"Try to think positive, Lena." said Daniel. "It's going to be fine."

**Back with Group One(and Kelsi and Hannah but they're part of group one now):**

"Here's the elevator," said Taylor, pointing. "Let's get back upstairs and try to find the others, okay?"

Everyone nodded. Taylor pushed the button that summons the elevator, and it appeared almost at once. Once they were inside, Taylor pushed the lobby button, and it started rising.

They reached thee lobby and got out. "Where is everyone?" asked Sharpay.

Zeke shrugged. "Maybe they went to find the other exit, like we were supposed to, remember?" he said.

"Well, we found something else," said Chris, indicating Hannah and Kelsi. 

Zeke nodded. "True," he replied.

"What's going on?" said Hannah groggily. She was waking up.

Chris put her down on one of the couches. "We got locked in." he said. 

"What? Locked in the hotel?" asked Hannah. She tried to sit up, but fell back the moment she put weight on her arm. "Ow, shit." she muttered. "What happened?"

"The lights went out and then when they came back on, everyone except us, and Selena and Daniel, were gone. And you and Kelsi were gone. Then we found out we were locked in, and no one was here at all. So we split up and went to the basement, and we found you. The others are on this floor, and we're waiting for them to show back up." said Daniel. "What about you and Kelsi?" 

**This is going to be written in Hannah's weird flashback POV, cuz I'm too lazy to type it all out like her describing what happened.**

The lights went out, and Hannah felt someone grab her arm. The only person she had been standing near enough for them to grab her arm (other than Chris, and he was holding her hand) was Kelsi.

"Kelsi?" 

"Yeah. Hannah?"

"Yeah. Where are we going?" she asked, because Kelsi, at least she thought it was Kelsi, was dragging her away from her friends. 

"No idea. Why are you asking me?" said Kelsi, sounding confused.

"Because you're dragging me somewhere!" 

"No, you're dragging me somewhere!" 

Suddenly, Hannah felt a blow to her head, and everything went black. The last thing she remembered before waking up in Chris's arms was a loud scream from Kelsi.

Okay, back to normal POV:

"So you didn't see who it was?" asked Chris. Hannah shook her head.

"No. Kelsi probably did, though." she said, sitting up with Chris's help. "Has she woken up?" 

Chris looked over at her. "Just," he replied. Hannah stood up, swayed dangerously for a second, then regained her balance, and walked over to where Kelsi was.

**Okay, and I'm too lazy to write anymore, so now I need to know if you like this story, cuz if no one likes it, I'll just take it down. And I'm not posting this chapter until I get a few reviews anyway. Okay byeeeeeeeeeeeee. **

**Oh, yeah, and this is what each girl's prom dress looks like.(well the links to the site that they're on anyway) I know I should have put this in the last chapter, but oh well!**

Gabriella- /publics/dressfinderdetail/1745

Taylor- /publics/dressfinderdetail/1486

Kelsi- /publics/dressfinderdetail/1919

Sharpay- /publics/dressfinderdetail/1510

Martha- /publics/dressfinderdetail/2578

Hannah- /publics/dressfinderdetail/2426

Selena- /publics/dressfinderdetail/1478


	3. Chapter 3

**Heyyyyy, I got a couple of reviews on the first chapter of this, which was nice (thank you everyone who did review) and Idk about the second because internets down and it hasn't been posted yet. Okay, now I'm just confusing even me. Enjooooooooooy and thank you all for putting up with all my ramblings!! **

"Kelsi?" said Sharpay. "Are you okay?"

Kelsi nodded slowly, holding a hand up to her head. "Yeah. Did he get you, too?"

"What do you mean? Do you mean, the guy who kidnapped you?" asked Chris.

Kelsi nodded. "Yeah." she said slowly. "Did he?"

"No. We found you and Hannah, and got you up here, but we can't get out." said Taylor. "Did you see who it was? Like, who took you and Hannah downstairs?"

Kelsi shook her head. "I though I did, but I must have been wrong." she said.

"Who was it?" asked Chad urgently.

Kelsi shook her head vigorously. "I thought it was Troy," she said.

"But that's impossible!" cried Taylor. "We were talking right after the lights came on!"

"Yeah, and we went into a part of the hotel that was still dark." said Kelsi. "But I'm just telling you what I saw. It looked like Troy, but there was something about his eyes, that told me it wasn't. It can't have been."

"Well, how do you explain it, unless Troy suddenly has an evil twin?" asked Sharpay sarcastically.

Kelsi shrugged, putting a hand up to her head. "I don't know," she said. But all I know is that it wasn't Troy."

"What?" said a new voice-Troy. Group 2 was coming back.

"Hey, guys!" called Sharpay. "We found Kelsi and Hannah." "Really? Where were they?" asked Jason, hurrying forward to Kelsi.

"The basement." replied Taylor. And there were no 'psycho killer' there, SELENA."

Selena shrugged. "Maybe I've seen Disturbia too many times," she replied. "But I don't care. Just wait. If there is a murderer, I'll live because I know what to do. And you'll just stand there and recite the square root of pi, and the killer will get you."

"What are you saying? Is that a threat?" asked Taylor, stepping up to face her.

"Maybe. You wanna take this outside?" replied Selena.

"Yeah, let's." said Taylor fiercely.

Troy quickly stepped between them. "Girls, this is not the time for fighting." he said, pushing the girls in opposite directions.

"Fine," they both muttered, backing off but still glaring at each other.

"Now, who has any idea about how to get out of this?" said Troy patiently, looking around the group. "Anyone?" he repeated, sounding like some creepy psychiatrist guy.He turned to Kelsi, looking concerned, and reached out to touch the bandage on the siad eof her face.

"Get away from me!" Kelsi screamed suddenly. Everyone jumped.

"Kels, what's wrong?" asked Jason urgently, hurrying to her. He held her close as she started to cry, and glared at Troy.

"It's him." said Kelsi quietly. "It has to be. I know, I saw him when I got taken away! I saw his eyes, then, and I saw it again just now! Get away from me, stalker!"

Troy stepped back. "Kelsi, listen." said Ryan. "Please. It couldn't have been Troy, because he was with us when you got taken."

Kelsi looked up at Ryan uncertainly. "Are you sure?" she asked Ryan. He nodded. "Well, who could it have been, then?" she questioned. Selena stepped forward.

"We found this, Kels. In the pool area. Next to the dead body of a security guard." she explained gently. She handed Kelsi the clipping from the US Weekly magazine, and handed it to Kelsi.

Kelsi scanned the article, and was about to say something when a scream pierced the air. Everyone looked around, but saw nothing.

"Look!" Taylor suddenly yelled. She pointed to a piece of ripped fabric, that had been caught on a door that led somewhere in the hotel that the gang hadn't been yet. It was purple silk, torn from a prom dress.

"Oh my God, Gabriella!" Troy yelled. "Where is she?" He looked around wildly, but of course, she wasn't there.

"You won't be seeing your pretty little girl, not for a while now." said the masked figure, who was watching from overhead, holding up a knife in one hand, and gripping Gabriella's arm tightly with the other.

**DUN DUN DUN that is my very scary ending for today, people. Oh, yes and virtual cookies to all who reviewed chapters 1 and 2! I'd go look up who you all are, but I have no internet (at dad's house-laptop hating me-long story.) so I'm just trusting that you all pressed the pretty review button and typed what you thought of my story for the last two chapters. Just like you will for this one right?? PLEASEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?? No one likes my stories anyway, and it helps to know that someone actually likes them. I'm going to assume you're one of those people who does, considering you've put up with this rambling so far. Okay, I will shut up and let you all get on with your lives now. PLEASEEEEEEEEEEE r&r!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**YES I KNOW THAT THIS WAS JUST POSTED ON CHAPTER 3, BUT MY COMPUTER WAS HATING ME. WE ALL KNOW HOW WELL MY COMPUTER AND I GET ALONG. OKAY, THE 5****TH**** CHAPTER WILL BE UP SHORTLY, BECAUSE I EXPECT NO REVIEWS FOR THIS. WELL, ONE OR TWO WOULD BE NICE . . . JUST PLEASE SHOW ME YOU ACTUALL WANT TO KNOW WHAT HAPPENS IN THIS STORY!! PLEASE!! AND NOW I AM GOING TO POST THIS NOW!!**

**Here is the fourth chapter and it turns out that I actually do have chapter 2 up, so yeah. I'll post this when I get back to my mothers, and I have internet on this. And I'll post chapter 3, because I'm guessing that people havfe reviewed it since yesterday. At least , I hope. I'll go try and get the computer away from my sister, and come back and tell you. Please hold. Okay, I'm back. Reviews took a jump, just not in this story. So maybe I'll post chapter 3 tomorrow. Okay, without further ado, the next chapter!!**

"We have to go find her." said Troy. "What if she ends up getting killed?"

"Troy? I know that you're crazy about Gabriella and all, but this would really not be the best time to die for her. Let the police handle it, okay?" said Taylor quickly.

Troy shook his head. " You don't get it, Taylor." he replied.

"What's up, man?" asked Chad. Troy shook him off.

"You don't get it, man. And if none of you care enough about Gabriella to find her, then I'll go myself." He stood up suddenly, turned, and bolted down the corridor that had been marked by Gabriella's dress.

"Troy!" the entire gang called after him, but he didn't respond or turn around. They didn't get it.

"Well, this is bad," muttered Hannah, stating the obvious. She shook back her extensions. "What do we do now? Troy's run off, and there's some creepy killer who looks just like him who appears to be after Gabriella for reasons unknown to us."

"It's him," said Kelsi. She was pointing to the magazine clipping. "It's this guy. Zac."

"What would Zac be doing in New Mexico? He lives in Hollywood." said Sharpay.

Kelsi shrugged. I don't know. I'm just saying, this is the guy that took Gabriella. It's Zac Effron."

"Am I the only one who's getting creeped out?" asked Selena. "I mean, seriously. This crazy celebrity shows up, looking for Gabriella, and then Kelsi and Hannah disappear. Then Gabriella disappears, and she happens to look like Vanessa Hudgens, who Zac just broke up with. What if . . ." she trailed off. "No, that's crazy." she muttered to herself.

"What?" asked Taylor sharply.

"I was just thinking . . . What if he thinks that Gabriella is Vanessa? And he's looking for her so that he can repay her for dumping him? But, that's crazy, right?" she asked, looking around the group, as if begging someone to assure her that she was wrong. Taylor stared at her, and everyone could tell her brain was working furiously.

"Oh, my god, she might be right!" cried Sharpay suddenly. "Yeah, because Vanessa dumped Zac, and I remember, she said in US Weekly, that she dumped him because he was getting to be really jealous and clingy. Oh, god, Lena, I think you're right!"

"This is not good," muttered Chad. He looked around at his friends. "What if he comes after all of us? And what do you think will happen to Gabriella? Would he end up killing her?"

"Don't even say that!" cried Taylor. Her eyes were filled with tears. "It's bad enough we're trapped here!"

Chad took her hand. "I'm sorry," he said. "I don't care what we have to do to get out of here, guys. We will. Gabriella and Troy too."

Taylor looked up at her boyfriend and smiled. "Come on, guys." she said. "We're not splitting up. Let's go find Gabriella."

With Gabriella and the creepy guy:

"Why are you doing this?" Gabriella whispered. They were up on a high floor, and she knew that even if she screamed, then no one would hear her. She had decided not to waste her voice.

"Why? Because of what you put me through, Vanessa." snapped the man. "You decided that, because I loved you, you were just going to break my heart. And you are going to pay."

"What? You're going to kill me?" asked Gabriella fearfully.

"No, Vanessa, why would I kill you?" asked the man. "I am going to keep you alive, for as long as possible, and make sure you never leave me."

Gabriella's eyes widened. "Why do you keep calling me Vanessa?" she asked.

"Because it's your name." he replied. "Don't try and fool me, Vanessa. I love your dress, by the way. Why are you so dressed up?"

"Because it's prom." said Gabriella.

"Silly Vanessa, playing a high schooler." said the man. "We didn't know each other back when we were young enough to be going to prom."

"What do you mean?" asked Gabriella. "I'm only 17."

He sighed. "Vanessa, Vanessa. Why are you trying to fool me like that?" he asked. "You know it won't work."

Gabriella looked around, not saying anything. She had been scared when this man had first grabbed her and dragged her up here. Hopefully the gang would call the police. Now, she was beyond scared. She was terrified.

"Why so quiet, Vanessa?" he asked. "Don't you want to know more about this?"

"Why did you take Kelsi and Hannah to the basement?" she asked.

"Don't you mean Oleseya and her friend? Hannah, did you say?" he asked. "Well, to be honest, in the dark, I thought that that Hannah girl was you. I was hoping your little friends would come and I could finish them off. Ah, well. Then, when the others came down, I was going to kill them, but I didn't see everyone. I knew it would be more prudent to wait."

"Why?" asked Gabriella. She hoped she could keep this guy talking long enough to get herself out of the ropes that were tying her wrists and ankles together, and escape.

"Now, now, Vanessa, we don't want to be knowing too much, do we?" asked the man. "I will tell you when the time comes."

"Why do you want to kill us?" she asked, feeling slightly sick, tears pooling in her eyes.

"Not you, Vanessa. Them. I want to kill them." said the man.

"Why?" she asked again, her voice faltering slightly, trying to slide her wrists out of the ropes. She wasn't getting much progress, but she figured that was better than none.

"Because they got in my way of getting to you. And I am all you have, Vanessa. Your family is dead, and your friends will soon go the same way."

"No," she choked out, struggling against her bonds.

"I am all that you have, Vanessa." he whispered.

"No," she cried, tears running down her face.

"You know it is true." he whispered.

"No, it's not," cried out a new voice: Troy. He had found his way to where Gabriella was being held.

"Well, I can fix that," said the man, holding up a knife. Troy knocked it out of his hand easily. He grabbed a chair, and held it up over the man's head. The man scrambled for the knife, but Troy brought the chair down on his head. The man collapsed, unconscious.

"Are you all right?" asked Troy. He walked over to where the knife had fallen, and picked it up. He walked over to Gabriella and cut away the ropes holding her. She stood up shakily and kissed Troy.

"Thank you for saving me," she whispered.

"Come on, lets get out of here, before it wakes up," said Troy, gesturing to the man that was crumpled on the floor next to the chair. He took Gabriella's hand and led her out of the room, taking the knife with him.

The couple took the elevator down, and soon arrived at the lobby.

"Gabriella!" squealed Sharpay, as soon as she steeped out. "Oh god, Gabi, are you okay? What happened? Why does Troy have a knife?" She was completely spazzing, but that was just how Sharpay was.

"Oh thank god you're okay, Gabi." muttered Taylor, walking up and hugging her. Kelsi and Selena and Hannah, even though they barely knew her, followed. Soon, Gabriella was totally surrounded by her friends.

"Can we get out?" she asked.

Chad shook his head grimly.

"Why not?" she asked warily.

"We're locked in," said Chad. He walked over to the lobby door and pulled. Nothing. He turned back to Gabriella. "See?"

"Oh, lovely," muttered Gabriella sarcastically. First, I escape some psycho killer who's looking for us so he can kill you all, and now we're locked in with him. Did you guys try any other exits?"

Kelsi nodded. "Nothing worked." she said.

"What about janitors? Other guests? The manager?" she questioned.

Kelsi shook her head. "It's just like you said, Gabriella." she said quietly. "We're locked in this place with a psycho killer, and we're alone."

**DUN DUN DUN, and I just feel like ending the chapter there, even though I have gotten next to no reviews on this, I'll post it anyway. Really, if no one likes this, then I can just delete it. So please tell me you like it in reviews and I will update. If not, then I can delete this. Okayyyyyy byeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee**


	5. Authors note, not new chpt sorry!

**A/N: sorry this is just an authors note, people, sorry!! But I just need to tell anyone who cares all of this.**

**Hellooooooooo people I have been having laptop trouble again, but you all hear only too much about that. **

**And whoa, I was just looking at my fanfic live preview for night of a lifetime, and I accidentally posted chapter 4 with chapter 3. Whoops. Okay, I have to go fix that now. BRB. Ookay, all fixed now, but I'm going to go post chapter 4 as a separate chapter now. BRB again. Okay, I'm back and it's all fixed, which is nice, but my computer is hating on me again. Sorry for all the inconvenience on that!! My bad!!**

**And also, you might not be seeing very much postings unless reviews go up. I really don't see the point of writing this stuff if no one likes it. I even am happy to get hate reviews or whatever. (there. that's how much I want reviews.) JUST TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK AND NO ONE WILL GET HURT. EXCEPT MY LAPTOP. Okay, I'm going to go post this, and if you want me to continue this story, then review this A/N, and I will continue. Byeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!**

**-Kitty**


	6. Chapter 5

Hellooooooo people, writers block is gone, so I decided to post the next chapter now. But still no internet, so I have to wait to post this. : ( Anyhoo, here is the next chapter!

Gabriella swore under her breath. "This is wonderful," she muttered sarcastically.

Kelsi nodded. "Yeah," she replied. "And did I mention we have no way out?"

"Yep," Gabriella confirmed, looking around at her friends. "Is there _any_ way to get out?" she asked desperately.

Taylor looked up at the ceiling suddenly, then looked at her friends. "There's that," she said uncertainly, pointing up. She didn't need to say anymore.

"Up on the _roof_? Are you insane?" asked Sharpay. "Besides, this is a new dress!"

Taylor sighed. "What would you rather, Shar?" she asked patiently. "Ruining your dress, or getting killed?"

Sharpay sighed and crossed her arms. "Fine." she whined.

Fifteen minutes later, the gang was climbing a seemingly endless staircase. They were in the small, enclosed stairwell, with shadows jumping out at them from every landing.

"Why couldn't we have taken the elevator?" whined Selena, pausing to take off her high-heeled shoes.

Sharpay did the same. "I hear you, Lena," she said.

Taylor, who had heard this whole exchange, merely rolled her eyes. She didn't really like Selena much, who was, in her opinion, a dancer copy of Sharpay. She could see why they got along so well.

"Shar?" said Kelsi. "We all have to climb this frikking stairway, and half of us are in high heels. Yet, you're the only one complaining." She glanced back at Gabriella, Hannah, and Martha. All seemed to be holding up reasonably well.

"And we couldn't have taken the elevator because it's too easy for the killer to stop it, and get us all trapped in it." explained Taylor.

"You're so positive, Tay." said Sharpay sarcastically.

The guys, who were just standing there watching, rolled their eyes. **(cuz they were all TOTALLY above that.)**

A few minutes later, the gang reached the end of the stairwell. Taylor opened the door leading outside, sending a blast of cold onto all of them.

"Well, what now?" asked Selena.

"Couple of options," said Taylor. "We can call the police, if our cells are working, we can wait till someone finds us, or we can climb down."

"I vote cell use!" yelled Sharpay. Her vote was followed by Selena, Gabriella, Kelsi, and Martha. The boys all apparently didn't really care.

"Okay, try calling anyone." said Taylor. Sharpay immediately fished a sparkly Sidekick out of her small, pink purse, and held it up.

"Damn, I knew I shouldn't have gotten T-Mobile!" she groaned, shutting her phone. "No service at all."

Kelsi and Taylor both tried their phones, and had the same result. Selena's, Chris's and Chad's were all dead, and Troy, Gabriella, and Jason hadn't brought their phones. Hannah checked her phone, and was relieved to find that she now had service.

"I've got something!" she said quietly. Everyone crowded around her phone, and she put it on speaker. She dialed 911, and they all heard it ring twice. Then, a voice came on, and said; "We're sorry, but you are not authorized to make that call at this time. Please contact your local Verizon provider." Hannah slammed her phone shut and threw it over the side of the building. Everyone heard a loud smash a few seconds later.

"You're kidding, right?" she asked, and Gabriella had the impression that she was holding back tears. "This cannot be happening. Please, someone, tell me you have a working phone!" She looked around at everyone, and got no reaction. She suddenly turned and ran away. Chris followed her.

"Well, that worked out well," said Sharpay with false brightness. She sat down, followed by everyone else.

"What now?" asked Gabriella nervously. "We can't exactly climb down the side of the building, can we?"

Taylor shook her head. "No, all we can do now is-" her words were cut off by a loud scream, coming from somewhere far away, but still on the roof.

"Hannah," muttered Sharpay. "Her and Chris. Where are they?"

Taylor's eyes widened. "Shit, you're right, they're gone," she said quietly. She turned and ran off in the direction that Chris and Hannah had disappeared to. The gang followed.

They found them a minute later. Neither had been hurt, but apparently, Hannah had been standing near the roof, and someone had come up behind her and pushed her. Fortunately, Chris had shown up right then and grabbed her, before she fell off. They had both seen someone running away, but couldn't tell who it was.

"Hannah, are you okay?" asked Sharpay. Hannah nodded, her eyes wide.

"Shit, your arm," muttered Taylor suddenly. Hannah glanced down, and saw that the knife wound there had opened up again. Taylor bound up the wound again, this time getting her a new makeshift bandage, using a first aid kit she had in her purse.** (it's Taylor, she carries the world in her purse)**

"Kelsi? I should probably look at your cut, too." Taylor called out. No answer. "Kelsi?" she called again.

Everyone started looking around again, but no one saw her. Kelsi was gone again.

**Kelsi's POV:**

Kelsi had no idea how long she had been running, she just knew she couldn't stop.

She hit another landing and raced across it to the nest flight of stairs.

"Olyseya, come out. I know you're not that shy, and we're such good friends," said the voice of the man chasing her.

Kelsi didn't say anything. She just kept running, but she could hear the man gaining on her. He was only a few flights behind . . .

Suddenly, Kelsi was knocked over. She had tripped over something, which she saw to be a body in a maid uniform, lying in a pool of blood. She screamed, knowing the killer would catch her now.

She picked herself up, and seeing a door down at the landing, wrenched it open, and found herself in a long, dimly lit corridor. She started running again. Her skirt caught on something, she didn't want to know what, and she felt it tear. She ripped at it, and soon had torn off the part that was ripped, leaving her with a large amount of her skirt missing. That was okay with her, though, because it made it easier to run.

She saw a figure up ahead, and started running even faster. She soon reached it, only to find that it was another corpse, with a knife sticking out of its chest, slumped against the wall.

Kelsi bent over and vomited. She felt like the hall was spinning, but she told herself she could not afford to get dizzy. She started to run again, not knowing if the killer was behind her.

"Come back! I won't hurt you." said the voice again. It was the killer, she knew. He had found her.

"No!" she screamed, starting to feel sick. She began to run, but felt her steps slowing. She knew she couldn't run for much longer.

Suddenly, something grabbed her from behind. She let out a loud scream, and tried to fight, but the killer was stronger. She couldn't fight anymore.

**Mwahahahahahahaahahahahahaha I just felt like ending it there, because I'm getting screamed at by the wonderful sister person to go do something for her. Also, if I continued here, then it wouldn't be a very good cliff-hanger. Well, it probably isn't, anyway, but I'm trying. Please review!! And yay, internet's up again, so now, I am going to go post this. **


	7. Chapter 6

**Helloooooo, people, I'm just really bored, because of the no internet thing, and snood was getting really old, so I decided to write the next chapter for this story! Enjoy and please review!!**

**Kelsi's POV:**

**This is a recap from last chapter:**

"**Come back! I won't hurt you." said the voice again. It was the killer, she knew. He had found her. **

"**No!" she screamed, starting to feel sick. She began to run, but felt her steps slowing. She knew she couldn't run for much longer. **

**Suddenly, something grabbed her from behind. She let out a loud scream, and tried to fight, but the killer was stronger. She couldn't fight anymore. **

"Kelsi! It's okay! It's okay!" said a voice. Kelsi leaned her head back so that she could see who had a hand over her mouth. It was Jason.

Kelsi let out a long breath. Jason took his hand away and looked down at her worriedly.

"Are you okay?" he asked. Kelsi nodded shakily.

"Is he gone?" she asked.

"Yeah, I don't think he knew that you came in here." said Jason.

"How did you know?" asked Kelsi.

Jason shrugged. "I just did," he said simply.

Kelsi gave a small smile. "Are you okay?" he asked again.

Kelsi nodded. "Yeah, just feeling a little dizzy," she said quietly. She sank down, the realized that she was sitting next to the corpse. She jumped up with a stifled yell.

"Come on," said Jason. He led her over to some random room whose door just happened to be open. They went inside, and sat down together.

Kelsi inhaled deeply, trying to shake off her dizzy spell. Jason looked at her, still seeming worried.

"You okay?" he asked again. This time, Kelsi let out a small laugh. "What?" he asked, confused.

"That's the third time you've asked me that," she said.

"Well, I care about you!" said Jason. Kelsi looked down, blushing. As she looked back up at her boyfriend, her dizzy spell started to come back. She shook her head, trying to shake off the feeling again.

"What's wrong?" asked Jason.

As Kelsi looked up into her boyfriend's eyes, she felt everything that had happened tonight coming to the surface.

"Everything," she said quietly. "There's a killer running around, trying to kill all of us and kidnap Gabriella, god knows what for, me and Hannah got kidnapped by him, and he just chased me down here, and he's killing all these people! And we can't get away from this nightmare, and I'm worried that someone's never going to wake up."

"Kelsi, I won't let anything happen to you, I swear. I will kill that guy with my bare hands before he gets to you." said Jason. Kelsi bent her head, trying to hide the tears pooling in her eyes.

"What's up?" Jason asked gently.

"I just wish it didn't have to be like this," she said, letting a few tears fall. "We shouldn't have to be fighting for our lives."

Jason gently wiped away her tears, and tilted her face up to him. "Nothing will happen, Kelsi. I swear. I won't let anything happen to anyone." he leaned down and kissed her. After a few seconds, they broke apart, and Jason stood up and took Kelsi's hand.

"Come on," he said. "Let's find the others and get out."

**Everyone else's POV:**

"Shit, are you telling me that the killer's like, up here right now?" asked Selena.

"Yep," said Gabriella. "And now, Jason's gone off to find Kelsi, and god knows what will happen to them."

"What time is it?" Hannah asked randomly. Everyone looked at her.

"I want to know," she said defensively.

Taylor pulled out her cell phone. "4:49 am. Why?" she asked.

Hannah shrugged. "I was just thinking, will our parents or anyone have noticed that we're missing?"

Gabriella glanced over and shook her head. "They'll all assume we got drunk and decided to get rooms here for the night or whatever," she said. "Or we're staying over our boyfriends' houses, or having a big post-prom sleepover at Shar's, and we forgot to call them."

"My parents wouldn't care enough to notice I'm gone, anyway," said Hannah. "At least, not my mom. She'd think it was nice to have one less person to care about."

Chris put his arm around her. "Hannah, that's not true," he said quietly.

Hannah let out a small, cheerless laugh. "It is." she replied, staring down. Gabriella could see the girl's hurt. She had felt similar when her father had left.

"Someone will," said Taylor calmly. "My parents probably would."

"Yeah, mine will," said Troy. Selena and Chad agreed as well.

"Ours won't even be there," said Sharpay.

"I'm sorry," said Selena. Sharpay shook her head.

"No big deal, I'm used to it," she said calmly.

"My dad might," said Hannah. "I go over his place a lot. But there's no chance of me knowing, not with the whole cell phone rage thing." Everyone suddenly remembered that Hannah had chucked her phone off the roof.

"Where are Jason and Kelsi?" asked Taylor. No one answered.

"They'll be back soon," said Chad confidently.

About a minute after he said this, Jason appeared. The gang could see at once, however, that something was wrong. There was blood pouring down his face, and Kelsi wasn't with him.

"What happened?" asked Troy urgently.

"It's the killer. He found us." said Jason.

"Where's Kelsi?" asked Sharpay.

"I don't know," said Jason, beginning to despair. "He grabbed her after he hit me. I blacked out for a minute and when I woke up, they were gone."

"Shit," Sharpay swore.

"Come on." said Gabriella. "Are you okay, Jason?"

Jason nodded. "Oh, yeah, this is nothing. It looks a lot worse than it is."

"Where were you when it happened?" asked Troy.

"Stairwell, don't ask me where," he replied. The group stood up, and started for the door that led to the stairs. Jason followed.

"Kelsi?" called Taylor. She peered down the dark stairwell, looking for any sign of her friend. She slowly stepped down the flight of stairs, watching for any shadow, anything that could lead her to Kelsi-or the killer.

She heard a noise behind her, and whirled around. She saw nothing. She looked around for her friends, and saw them, a few flights down. She was about to go down to them when something stuck into her back.

Taylor collapsed, dead, and the murderer pulled his knife out of her back, and disappeared.

**MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA the chapter is going to end there, and I think I will post this tomorrow, because I got some very nice reviews on this story and Before it's too late, which reminds me, now I need to go update that. And virtual cookies to everyone who reviewed last chapter!! That would be an anonymous review from . . . Someone, and that's it. Okay, whoever reviewed last chapter, Mary is the name on the review, you get a virtual cookie. And I am going to shut up now and go post this. Byeeeeeeeeeeee!**


	8. Chapter 7

**Helloooooooo people I just realized I have not updated this in forever!! Sorry!! I've been really busy, cuz teachers decided to give everyone lots of homework for no reason!! Very sad, i know. But I will try to update more than once a week!! Okay, I am going to shut up and let you read the actual story now!!**

"What was that?" asked Gabriella. "Where's Taylor?" Jason shrugged.

"Is she up there?" he asked, pointing to the landing where he had last seen Taylor.

"I'll go check," said Gabriella. She hurried up the stairs to the landing, calling to Taylor softly.

She continued up, looked around, and saw no one. She was turning back when her foot hit something. Squinting in the half-light, she looked down.

"Taylor?" she whispered. The object came into light. It was Taylor. Blood was pooling around her, and her face was blank. She was dead.

Gabriella backed away, her eyes widening, a scream growing inside her. She tripped and fell down the stairs, collapsing at the landing. She tried to hold back her scream, tears pooling in her eyes.

The crash had alerted Troy and the others. They all came running up to her. Troy helped her into a sitting position. "What's wrong, Gabi? Are you all right?" he asked urgently.

Gabriella shook her head. She couldn't bear herself to speak.

"Gabi, what's wrong? What was up there?" he asked.

Gabriella took a shaky breath, and said, "It's Taylor. She's up there."

"Why didn't she come down?" asked Chad.

Gabriella shook her head. "He got her," she whispered. The tears she had been holding back started to fall. Chad shook his head.

"No." he muttered. "No, no, no, no, no" He stood up and walked up the stairs to the landing where Taylor's body was.

"Taylor . . . No . . ." they heard him saying. He reappeared a minute later.

"Where is he?" Chad asked.

"Chad," began Troy. Chad cut him off.

"Where is he?!" he yelled. The sound echoed off the walls.

"Chad . . . Please . . ." said a new voice. It was Hannah. She stepped up to him, clutching her arm. "Chad, Taylor wouldn't want you to go looking for the murderer. She'd want you to get out. Please, Chad. Do that for her." Tears were shining in her eyes as well. She stepped back.

"Fine," muttered Chad. "But if we come across that guy, he will get hell from me, I can promise you that."

"What about Kelsi? We can't just leave her here," said Sharpay.

"Yeah," said Jason.

"Fine, we'll go find her, then we really have to get out," said Selena. Everyone else nodded.

"You okay?" Troy asked. He looked down at Gabriella.

She shrugged. "As okay as I can be right now," she said, wiping away a few tears angrily.

Troy gave her a quick hug. "I'm sorry, Gabi," he said.

"Guys?" Sharpay called. "Come on. We think the door here is our best chance at finding Kelsi." She pointed to a door, one above the landing where Taylor's body lay. Troy and Gabriella walked up to their friends quickly.

"Come on," said Selena. She led the way into a brightly lit hall, which was a surprise after the dim light of the stairwell.

They quickly fanned out, looking for any sign of Kelsi.

**With Kelsi:**

"Olesya, why were you running?" asked the killer. "Surely you don't prefer Ryne over me?"

"What do you mean?" asked Kelsi, terrified.

"I mean, Olesya, why were you and Ryne down there? I know you don't like him that much in real life, it was just for that movie." said the man.

"What . . . What movie?" asked Kelsi.

"Silly Olesya, playing games like Vanessa." he said. "Is this a new movie that you're all in? I'm sure I would know about it, because Vanessa tells me everything."

Kelsi didn't say anything.

"Why so quiet?" he asked. "At least Vanessa was curious. She kept asking me all those silly questions. Why did she run away?"

He was mocking her now, Kelsi knew. "I . . . I don't know," she said.

"Or . . . perhaps it was because someone came and got her out." he said, looking at Kelsi questioningly. "Do you know anything about that?"

"No," Kelsi stammered, beginning to shiver.

"I think you do, Olesya," he said. "Don't be shy. I know you're not like that. You were always so outgoing with us." He reached out and put a hand on Kelsi's cheek. Kelsi began to shake uncontrollably.

"Don't be afraid, Olesya," he said. "I know you liked me. You were always so good at hiding it, weren't you?"

Kelsi shook her head.

"Yes, you were. Don't be modest, you are a very good actress, Olesya. A very good piano player, too."

A shock went through Kelsi. How did this man know about her piano playing?

"Why . . . why are you calling me Olesya?" asked Kelsi nervously.

The man laughed. "You can't have forgotten your name, Olesya!" he said, still laughing. Suddenly, he stopped. "Listen!" he whispered. "They're looking for you. But you'd much rather be here with me, wouldn't you, Olesya?"

Kelsi didn't say anything. She wanted nothing more than to get out of these ropes and go to Jason and her friends. She wanted to yell to them, but was afraid of what this man would do to her.

"_Wouldn't you?_" he asked in a menacing voice. He reached over and stroked a lock of Kelsi's hair back. Kelsi wanted to scream more than ever now, but couldn't find her voice.

"Olesya, you seem so scared. Is it the people outside? Are they scaring you?" he asked, laughing. "It can't possibly be me!"

Kelsi's eyes widened. Not because of what the man was saying, but because she thought she thought she had heard someone say, right outside the door, "Try this one."

Kelsi turned her eyes over to the door, trying not to show that she had heard anything from outside, when she was also trying to send a telepathic message to her friends, telling them where she was.

"So, Olesya," said the man. "What are you so scared of? Are you just scared of everything?" He let out a maniacal laugh.

Suddenly, the door opened. Jason, Troy and Chad were standing there.

"Let her go," said Jason menacingly.

The man laughed again. "Pray tell, why would I do that?" he asked. Jason didn't say anything, but took a step in. Troy and Chad followed.

"If you don't," said Jason, who Kelsi could tell was trying to keep his voice level, "We'll make you."

At this, the man laughed harder than ever. Chad sprung forward and began wrestling with him. Troy followed. Jason ran over to Kelsi.

"Are you all right?" he asked. Kelsi nodded.

"Just please, get me out of these ropes," she begged.

Jason nodded, and pulled out a pocketknife. He quickly cut through the ropes. Kelsi sat up, rubbing her arms.

"Thank you," she said quietly. Jason leaned down and kissed her gently.

Kelsi stood up, and hurried to the door. Troy and Chad had finally stopped wrestling the man, who lay on the ground at the moment.

"Let's go," said Jason, turning around and taking Kelsi's hand. They had made it out into the hallway when they turned to see the killer behind them.

"Why are you running?" he asked. "We were having so much fun, weren't we, Olesya? And there you are too, Hannah."

Hannah's eyes widened, and she drew a shaky breath. Kelsi had the same reaction.

"And Vanessa-" the killer began.

He didn't get any further. Chris stepped forward and punched him in the face. "Run!" he yelled to the others. They didn't need to be told twice. They all raced away, down the hallway to the stairs, trying to escape.

**Dun dun dun, yeah, I know, not very suspenseful, but it's late, and I keep thinking that Zac Effron is going to climb in my window and kill me, and that isn't really helped by the fact that I was watching this youtube video where these girls were having a sleepover, and then a Zac Effron cutout came and killed them. (its called slumber party and it's from NeilCicierega and it's kinda funny if its not 11 pm and you're not writing a story where Zac Effron is a serial killer.) So now I have like Zac Effronaphobia or whatever at the moment. Yeah, I'm cool. Okay, I am going to shut up now. Byeeeeeeee!! **


	9. Chapter 8

Helloooooooooooo peoples wowz, I have not updated this in forever

**Helloooooooooooo peoples wowz, I have not updated this in forever!! Sorry!! I've had writer's block, and I've been really busy!! But that's no excuse!! Okay, here's the next chapter!!**

Gabriella stared running as well as she could in her prom dress. She found the stairwell and yanked the door open, not checking to see if anyone was following her, or if her friends were keeping up. She hit one stair wrong, and found herself falling down, and hit the landing.

"Gabriella! Are you okay?" yelled a girl's voice, who Gabriella couldn't identify at the moment. She pulled herself up into a sitting position, and saw a turquoise blue skirt. It was Hannah, with Chris and Chad behind her.  
Gabriella nodded. "I think so," she replied. "I don't think anything's broken."

"That's good," said Hannah. She held a hand out, and Gabriella took it and stood up slowly.

"Where are the others?" asked Gabriella. "Did the . . . did they get caught?"

Hannah shook her head. "I just saw you going down here, and I followed you, because I thought everyone would. I think they'll be okay. That guy won't know who to follow." She sounded uncertain, as if she thought the killer had found them.

"They'll be fine," said Chad, trying to reassure himself as much as the others. "Come on, Gabi, we should get you somewhere where he wont find you, so we can make sure you haven't broken any bones or anything."

Gabriella nodded. "Let's head down here," she said, gesturing down the stairs. "He won't find us there." Hannah nodded, trying to believe that there was somewhere safe they could run to. The group started down the stairs and exited the stairwell the first chance they got. They let themselves into an empty suite and Chad took a look at Gabriella's ankle, which she said was hurting. He said it was nothing more serious than a sprain, though.

"Should we wait here?" asked Hannah tentatively. Gabriella nodded.

"Sure," she replied. "Maybe we can figure out how to escape this whole thing."

Hannah sat down slowly on one of the large beds that was behind her. Chris joined her, and Chad sat down in the ridiculously overstuffed chair.

"Any ideas?" asked Gabriella, looking around at her friends.

"This is crazy," said Chad suddenly. "We're basically sitting here waiting to get murdered, with some guy who's obsessed with Gabi looking for us so he can kill us all, and keep Gabi for the rest of his life or something."

"Real encouraging, Chad," said Chris sarcastically.

Chad shrugged. "I try," he said calmly.

A ghost of a smile lit Gabriella's face for a moment, then was swallowed by the darkness that was casting a shadow over them all.

They sat there, not saying anything for the longest time, each one thinking of what could be happening to their friends, and how they could ever get out of this. A sudden breeze swept over them. Hannah shivered.

"What was that?" she asked.

"A breeze," replied Chad.

Hannah rolled her eyes. "Yes, I'm well aware," she shot back. "I mean, why is there a breeze in here?"

Chris stood up and checked the window nearby. It was closed tightly.

"I don't know," he said. Hannah stood up also.

"I'll go check out the rest of this place," she said quietly.

"I'll come," Chris offered. Hannah shook her head.

"I'll be fine," she said. "It's not like the guy would have been able to get in without us seeing, is it?"

Chris shrugged. "I guess," he replied.

Hannah walked slowly over to the doors that led to the master bedroom, and opened them. She slipped through the small gap space into the dark, the fluffy carpet masking her footsteps.

It took a minute for her eyes to adjust to the darkness of the place. She could make out nothing but dim outlines of furniture. She carefully walked over to the bathroom and turned the light on. Light washed over the room, and she was able to see its features more clearly. She spotted the window at once. She walked over quickly, and saw that it was open. She was leaning over to close it when she saw it had no screen. That's odd, she thought. Most hotels have screens in their windows. She was leaning down to close it when she thought she heard something behind her. She whipped around, but saw only the deserted room. She turned back to the window, leaning down to close it. She felt something grab her shoulder.

Turning around, she saw the face of the killer. She opened her mouth to scream, but he slapped a hand over it easily.

"Sorry, Hannah," he said with a twisted smile. He shoved her towards the window, which, being a really fancy hotel window, opened wider than most windows. He pushed her back, and her head fell back, into the air. Looking down, she saw a drop several stories high. She knew she wouldn't live if she fell. Only the killer was keeping her there by holding her wrists, since he had let go of her mouth.

Hannah opened her mouth to scream, but nothing came out. The killer let go. Hannah started falling, her hands and feet scrabbling for some hold on the building's rough wall. All she achieved was several scrapes.

Suddenly, her fingers found a thick wire, running up the side of all the windows. She grabbed hold, but lost her grip quickly. The coating was too slick.

She started falling again. She knew the ground must be far down, which only told her what would happen to her if she fell and landed. At a one-in-a-million landing, she would break both legs at best.

Her hand found another hold, this time a window ledge. She held onto the slippery surface tightly, trying to keep herself from slipping off.

"Please, let me stay here, don't let me fall," she begged, saying this out loud even though she knew no one was there to hear her.

Her fingers started slipping again. She tried to turn her head, to find another something to grab onto. It was a big mistake.

Not only did her turn jolt her fingers from her purchase on the ledge, she also got a very good view of how far from the ground she was. She was about 8 stories up at the moment- a fall that would kill if she didn't get caught by some huge pile of mattresses or moonwalk tents. And she was above a large parking lot, full of cars, their metal tops reflecting the rising sun.

Her fingers lost the grip they had on the ledge and she started falling again, screaming this time. She knew no one could help her.

Hannah fell to her death in the parking lot of the hotel, her blood staining the cars she had landed on.

**Sooooooooooooo, that was my not so suspenseful ending. I know no one really cares about Hannah or Selena or anyone. But I felt like killing off someone, and no one cares about her, so she seemed like a good person to kill. So yeah. I will kill off more important people, also. Be warned. Okay, I will shut up and let you all get on with your lives now. Just please review!! And I'm really sorry about not updating in so long!!**


	10. Chapter 9

**Hellooooooo, people, I know I have not updated this in forever, and I'm sorry. I've been having very large laptop difficulties, which kind of limit my ability to update as frequently as I would like. Reviews have taken a surprising jump, so thank you! I had no idea that many people thought this was any good! : ) and I am going to shut up and actually let you read this now. **

"Where's Hannah?" asked Chris, standing up. "She said she was only going to check if that window was open or whatever."

Chad shrugged. "Probably still there," he replied.

"I'm going to go check it out," said Chris.

"Don't!" said Gabriella, also standing up, swaying on her injured ankle.

"Why not? She's my girlfriend, if the killer found her I can't just sit here!" snapped Chris.

"But what if he's still there?" whispered Gabriella.

"Then I'll be ready to defend myself," Chris replied evenly. "Sit down. You'll just hurt yourself." He turned and walked into the room where Hannah had disappeared.

"Hannah?" he called softly, peering around the room. He saw no sign of her. He walked slowly over to the window and looked out. He saw, many stories below him, the miniscule body of his girlfriend, broken against the cars she had fallen on.

Chris stepped back from the window and turned to see the killer standing there. He was holding up a knife and looked ready to kill.

Before he had a chance to move it down, to stab, Chris punched him in the face. The killer collapsed, and Chris took the opportunity to run back into the room where the others were waiting.

"He's here! Get out!" yelled Chris. Cad sprung up and grabbed Gabriella's hand, who stood uncertainly due to her ankle. Chad started running after Chris, dragging Gabriella behind him.

"You can't run," a voice yelled after them. "I will find you all."

"Come on!" Chad panted out, looking back to Gabriella. She had fallen far behind. Chad turned back to her and quickly helped her clamber up onto his back. He started running again, more slowly now because of the fact that Gabriella was on his back.

"Hurry up, guys!" Chris yelled from the door to the stairwell. Chad and Gabriella quickly caught up to him, and Chris opened the door and pushed the others through. He took one last glance around for the killer, and saw nothing. He slid through the door and down the stairs to his friends.

"Guys! Wait!" he yelled down, his cry echoing eerily around the stairs. Chad and Gabriella stopped, a few flights down. Chad put Gabriella back on the floor, and she leaned against the wall.

"We've got to get to the lobby," said Chris, panting from running so much.

"Where's Hannah?" asked Gabriella.

Chris took a deep breath. "She… ended up getting pushed out that window. The killer was there." He paused. "She didn't make it."

"I'm sorry," said Gabriella.

Chris smiled cheerlessly. "Let's get down to the main floor, quick, before he shows up again." he said. "I'll take you, Gabriella." He quickly picked up Gabriella and put her on his back. The small group started down again, Chris and Chad switching who was carrying Gabriella every few floors.

Finally, after 20 minutes of working their way down the stairs, they reached the main entrance. "I wonder what we'll find there," said Gabriella quietly. "Maybe the others made it down."

Chad pushed the door open. "One way to find out, right?" he said, and led them into the main lobby.

It was a sight of utter normalcy, something that didn't seem real after all that had happened this night. Chris carefully put Gabriella down on one of the couches, looking around suspiciously.

"Is anyone here?" he called.

"Who is it?" called out another voice.

"Selena?" asked Chris. "Where are the others?" he added as Selena came running into view.

Selena took a deep breath. "No idea," she replied. "We were getting chased and then me and Ryan got separated from the others. We were headed down here when the killer came up, and got Ryan." She paused, and drew a shaky breath. "I came here, and I've been hiding for about 10 minutes, till you showed up."

"Are the others okay? Are they together?" asked Chris, leading her over to where Gabriella and Chad were sitting.

"I think so," said Selena as they reached their friends. Chad opened his mouth to say something, but Selena cut him off.

"Have you seen the killer?" she asked urgently. "Did you see him?"

Chad nodded, looking confused. "He was chasing us, but he stopped about halfway down from where we were. I don't think he's here."

Selena shook her head, looking around. "Someone's here, someone else." she said. "I heard something."

The group looked around slowly to see a dark shape emerging from the stairwell. It was soon close enough for them to see who it was.

"You!" screamed Selena.

**And I feel like stopping now. So, yeah, just please review, and I promise I will be as quick as I can in updating this. But right now, I'm really tired, and I feel like stopping. I also hate the computer I'm working on, and I really want to get off. Okay, byeeeeeeeeeeeee**


	11. Chapter 10

Hellooooo people, I just realized how long it's been since I updated this and I was like, whoa, I really need to work on it li

Hellooooo people, I just realized how long it's been since I updated this and I was like, whoa, I really need to work on it like, right now! So yeah. Here's the next chapter. Please review!!

"Selena? It's me. Troy." said Troy. Selena took a deep breath.

"Stay away from me." She said, her voice shaking slightly. "Don't lie. What did you with the others?"

"Selena, calm down. It's not the killer." said Chad.

Selena took another deep, shaky breath. "How can I be sure you're not lying?" she asked suspiciously.

"Selena, why would we be lying to you? Do you think we're with the murderer?" asked Daniel incredulously.

Selena sank down to the floor. "I don't know. I don't know what to think. I don't know anything anymore," she moaned. "I need to get out of here."

"Selena, calm down." said Chris. "Take a deep breath and stop freaking out. Okay?"

Selena did as he said. "Okay, I'm okay now." she said. She slowly stood up. "Sorry, Troy. About the whole . . . screaming thing."

Troy shrugged. "It's okay," he said. "Is Gabriella with you guys?" Chad nodded.

"Over here," he said, leading Troy over to where Gabriella was sitting.

"Hey, Troy," said Gabriella weakly. "Where's everyone?"

Troy shook his head. "We got separated." he replied. "Where's Hannah?"

Chris took a deep breath. "She . . . she's dead." he said.

"I'm sorry," said Troy.

"Me too," said Chris. "We all are."

**With the other people:**

"Ryan! Kelsi! Jason! Selena! Anybody!" Sharpay screamed. She was running down a long dark corridor. She had no idea where she was. She had lost her friends. She was trapped, alone, and freaked out. She started sobbing. She had never wanted to die like this, in this sick game of hide and seek, where if you were found, you were killed.

Someone grabbed her from behind. She screamed again and tried to turn around. The killer-because she was sure it was the killer-clapped a hand over her mouth.

"Sharpay, stop screaming!" said Daniel's voice in her ear. "We won't hurt you. It's only me and Kelsi."

Daniel let go of Sharpay. She turned around immediately. "What happened?" she asked. "Did the killer find us? Did he find you?"She stared from face to face wildly, begging for an explanation.

"We saw you were gone, and we got separated from the group," Daniel supplied. "Everyone else is okay, as far as we know."

"Let's get downstairs," Kelsi suggested. "Maybe we can find the others. Come on, Shar. We'll be okay. We all will."

The small group started down the hall, trying to find a way out of this twisted game.

With the other everyone else:

"We're at the pool, aren't we?" said Jason suddenly. He looked around to his friends. It was only him and Zeke.

"Where is everyone?" asked Zeke.

"I don't know. But we'll probably find them." said Jason uncertainly. "Come on, let's try to find the others. Let's try to get to the lobby first."

"What's that?" asked Zeke, pointing to a shapeless mass that was half-floating, half-sinking in the pool. The tow boys walked over slowly.

The realization hit Jason and Zeke at almost the same time. It was a body.

"Oh, no," said Jason quietly. He hurried forward, followed by Zeke. It was the bosy of a blonde girl, the water around her stained red from her blood, the puffy skirted dress she wore also slowly turning red.

"Sharpay . . ." whispered Zeke. He ran forward, and would have jumped in the pool if Jason hadn't stopped him.

"No!" Jason yelled. "Zeke, you can't swim in a tux!" Zeke tried to shake his friend off. Suddenly, his struggles stopped.

"What's that?" he asked warily. The second mass floated up from the bottom of the pool. It turned over, and Jason and Zeke could see the body's face.

"Oh, God, it's Ryan." said Jason. He stared down at the body. "They're both dead."

Other people's POV (like Troy and Gabriella and Chad and Chris and Selena):

"I have to get out of here." said Selena. She stood up. "Guys?" she said loudly. "I'm going back downstairs. I'm going to try and get out."

"What?" Troy asked, standing up. "You can't, Selena."

"Yes, I can and I will." said Selena. She started walking to the door that led to the basement. Troy jumped up and followed her, followed by Chad and Chris. Gabriella limped after them.

Selena started down the steep stairs. "Guys, I know you don't like this idea, but it might be the only way that-" she started, turning back to the others. A large dark shadow loomed up behind her.

"Selena!" yelled Troy. Selena spun around, wobbling precariously on the small step. She looked around wildly. She saw that there was nothing-but too late. She started to fall, almost in slow motion to her watching friends. Her body started tumbling down the steep stairs.

"Selena!" yelled Chris. He started down after her, followed by everyone else. They reached her broken body several seconds after she hit the floor. Her skull had cracked open from the impact, and her breathing had stopped.

"Oh, god, no," said Chad quietly. "No, please, no . . ."

Everyone else knew exactly why he didn't wan this to be true. They all felt like they had just caused their friend's death.

**Yeah, okay, now I can not feel really guilty about not posting, so I'm happy. I know that was a lot of murders for one chapter, but oh well. Please review!! **


	12. Chapter 11

Hello, people, I was really bored, so I decided to update this

Hello, people, I was really bored, so I decided to update this. Thnx 4 the reviews!! And yes, people, Sharpay is dead. : ( Sorry. But she was going to die sometime, even if she didn't die last chapter. Yeah. So, I should probably write this and let you all get on with your lives now. Please review!!

"Let's get out of here." said Gabriella quietly.

"What about Selena?" asked Chris quietly.

"There's nothing we can do for her anymore." said Gabriella harshly.Everyone looked up at her. It was the first time anyone had heard her say anything like that. She bowed her head. "I'm sorry."

She turned and started up the stairs again. The others followed.

Back in the lobby, they met Jason and Zeke. "Where's everyone else?" asked Troy urgently.

"We don't know. We lost Daniel, Kelsi, and Sharpay, and then Ryan disappeared." Jason started.

"Ryan's dead." said Selena. Jason nodded.

"I know. We saw his body. Sharpay was killed as well." he replied.

Gabriella bowed her head, and everyone knew she was trying to hide her tears. "I'm sorry," Jason whispered.

"None of this is anyone's fault but mine," said Gabriella. "I should have just stayed with him. Then you all could have gotten out of here, and no one would have died."

"Gabriella, no." said Troy, stepping forward. "You can't be thinking of giving yourself up to him."

"What else can I do?" she asked quietly.

Troy walked slowly over to the doors. He tugged on them. Still locked. He turned back to his friends. "Gabriella, no matter what happens-" he began, but was cut off by a long, drawn-out scream.

Everyone looked at each other like, _huh_? "Sharpay?" they all said together.

"No, she would still be screaming if it was her," said Zeke.

"Who is it, then?" asked Gabriella.

Jason swore. "Kelsi." he said.

Suddenly, Kelsi and Daniel appeared. "Guys!" Kelsi yelled. "He's here! Get out!" she started running, towards another door. Her friends followed. They soon found themselves in another corridor, which this hotel had a lot of, unfortunately.

Kelsi took a turn at a fork in the hall. She looked around, and saw that her friends were gone. _They must have just taken the other way,_ Kelsi thought, trying to remain mildly calm when she was trapped in a hotel with a killer. She looked around again, and saw that she was being followed, by whom, she couldn't tell, because the hall was weird, and it had these lights mounted on the wall, and they cast light only for a few feet, and then there were several feet that were in total darkness. She stopped running for a few seconds, and looked around to see if one of her friends had followed her.

It was the killer.

Kelsi started running again. She could hear his footsteps behind her, and tried to keep running, despite the fact that she as wearing heels.

"Come back, Olesya!" he yelled. "I won't hurt you, I just want your help. I won't hurt any of you. I just want Vanessa."

"There is no Vanessa here!" Kelsi screamed. "Leave us alone!"

She strained to see what was at the end of the hall, where she thought there was another turn or something. But there was nothing. Just a large window.

"Oh, god, no," Kelsi muttered. She pulled off one of Sharpay's shoes (she had borrowed a pair of Sharpay's ridiculously high heels for the prom, which she now considered lucky, since she needed it to smash through the window. ) and held it up. She brought her arm back, and began trying to smash through the window.

Her first hit created a small hole, large enough for her to stick a hand through. She continued to hit the window, the hole growing larger with every smash, as the killer grew closer.

Finally, Kelsi had a large enough hole to jump through. She looked down, and saw a grassy field about ten-twenty feet below her. She took a deep breath, and praying this wouldn't kill her, jumped out.

**DUN DUN DUN (scary music) Will Kelsi die? Will she live? Review, or you will never know!! Yeah, please review!! Please tell me what you think of this!! PLEASE!!**


	13. Chapter 12

**Hellooooooo people, thanks sooo much for the reviews and support and all that crap. I was just realizing I wanted to figure out if Kelsi was going to live, and then I realized I hadn't updated this in like a week or whatever. So yeah, here is the next chapter!!**

Kelsi started falling, and landed fairly quickly. She landed on her back, in a field, which she gathered to be the hotel's golf course, due to the fact that there was a white flag marking a hole nearby. She couldn't believe her luck-she was alive, she was out of the hotel, and she was okay. She looked up at the looming building, half-expecting the murderer's face to appear in the window she had just smashed. But nothing happened.

Kelsi turned toward where she could distantly see the hut where the balls, golf clubs and the like were kept. She assumed this was near the entrance, and started running toward it. she stopped after several steps though, and looked back at the building.

Her friends were still there.

She turned back. She had to go back for them. They had saved her before, and she knew she couldn't just turn her back on them. She had to try and get them out. _I can't leave them to that, _she thought. _They never would have left me. _

Kelsi started walking again, and soon found a side door into the hotel, by skirting along the side for a few minutes.

**With the other everyone:**

Back in the lobby, gabriella sank down onto one of the couches and stared around at all her friends. "Was that us?" she whispered, nearly inaudible. She bowed her head, hiding her face behind her hands. Everyone could tell she was crying.

"We have to get out of here." said Troy. "It's our only chance."

"Where else could we get out?" Zeke snapped. Seeing his girlfriend's dead body just fifteen minutes earlier had not done very much for his mood.

Troy shrugged. "I don't know." he said. "I'm sorry. Does anyone have an idea of what we can do?"

"I do."

Everyone looked over at Gabriella. Her face was glazed with tears. She was staring at her friends with a resolute look.

"I'll go. It's only me he wants. The rest of you shouldn't be suffering for this." she said.

"No!" the response came from Troy, Chad, Chris, Daniel, Jason and Zeke.

Gabriella looked at her friends. "Don't you see?" she said. "He won't kill me. He thinks I'm Vanessa, whoever the hell she is. He'll kill you all. You're worth nothing to him."

Troy started to respond, but Gabriella held up her hand to silence him.

"Do you think I could live with you all being dead when I could have prevented it?" she asked. "This is the only way he'll stop before killing you all. I won't let him get you, Troy."

"Gabriella, this is crazy!" said Troy vehemently. "I won't let you go had yourself over to a psycho killer!"

Gabriella stood up. "I have to, Troy." she said. "I should have done this a long time ago, before he started killing anyone."

Troy walked over to her and grabbed her shoulders. "Gabirella, listen to me." he said. "You can't give yourself up. We won't let you."

Gabriella reached up and took his hand. "I'm only trying to do what's best for you," she whispered, and kissed him. Then, she broke away suddenly, and started running. Troy knew where she was going.

"Troy?" said Jason. "Did she just leave? To go give herself up?"

Troy nodded. "We have to stop her." He said, staring down the corridor gabriella had disappeared down. "We need to find her before he does."

There was a moment of dramatic silence, then Jason said, "So . . . Who is _he_?"

**Yeah, I know, rather short chapter, but I didn't kill Kelsi! I would be sad if she died like now-ish. Yeah. I don't think I'll be able to post for a while, because finals are on, :P and I've been busy cramming. But I graduate next week, which means large amounts of time with nothing to do but write fanfiction! If you review, then I might update sooner. PLEASE REVIEW!!**


	14. Chapter 13

Yeah, sorry about my not posting in forever

Yeah, sorry about my not posting in forever. School just got out about an hour ago, so now I'm officially a high school student. Yay. Yeah. So now I will have lots of time to post pretty stories. : ) Please review or I won't find any point in posting!!

Kelsi walked slowly through the dark lobby of the hotel, looking behind her every 5 seconds, eyes darting from side to side, jumping at random shadows. _How can it be so dark when it's morning in here?_ Kelsi wondered. She could dimly see that heavy, blood red velvet curtains had been drawn over the spacious windows, blocking out all light. Before she could take this in, however, something grabbed her from behind.

Kelsi was conscious of screaming, but never heard the actual sound. All she could think was, _The others . . . don't let him get to them . . ._

With everyone else-

Troy started running after Gabriella, following her down a half-lit corridor. They were followed by Chad, Jason, Zeke, Chris and Daniel.

"Gabriella! Stop!" Troy said, finally catching up to Gabriella. The light pouring in from the window marking a dead end cast strange, haunting shadows all around them. "Gabriella!" Troy grabbed her arm. "Stop! This is insane!"

Gabirella shook her head. "No, Troy." she said. "I have to do this. I won't let anything else happen because of me." She turned away.

"No! Come back with us! We can get out of here! I promise!" Troy insisted. By this time, everyone else who was still alive (minus Kelsi and the killer) had caught up with them.

Gabriella sighed, as if she was giving up some huge battle. "Fine. I won't go." She said finally.

"What's that?" asked Jason suddenly. He gestured to the torn curtains that framed the window, fluttering in the early morning breeze. The group slowly approached it, soon reaching the window that Kelsi had smashed in her desperate attempt to get away.

Gabriella kneeled down, and picked up a gold-high-heeled shoe, that had Sharpay written all over it. **(not literally, it was just something that Sharpay would totally wear) **

"Kelsi was wearing these shoes, when we came here." Jason remarked. Gabriella nodded, and gestured to the window. There was a huge hole smashed in it.

"I guess she got out." said Gabriella "We can only hope she's okay."

A sudden thud made them all jump.

"Probably nothing," said Troy, trying to sound calm and something border lining nonchalance. It wasn't working out well.

"Should we try to get ourselves out?" asked Zeke hesitantly.

"I don't know," Troy replied, passing a hand over his eyes. "What if she didn't get away?"

"Troy!" said a voice suddenly. Everyone looked up sharply, trying to locate the source of the noise.

"Oh, god, thank god you're all okay." said Kelsi. "Let's get out of here."

"Kelsi?" said Jason in disbelief. "What happened?" His eyes ranged over her torn dress, her hair now in tangles, and the large bruise on her cheek.

"I met the killer, and he won't be far behind us," Kelsi said hurriedly. "Come on. Just jump out, and you'll land fine. I did already. Please, you guys, let's go!"

"Kelsi-" Chad began. He never got to say anything else. Everyone heard it, but didn't register until it was too late. The solitary gunshot that they were powerless to stop, and they could all see what was going to happen a second before it did.

Chad collapsed, blood blossoming onto his white shirt, as he drew his last breaths.

"Chad! No!" Troy cried, dropping to his knees, hardly conscious of anything he was saying or doing. The terrible reality of this had just started to seem real. It was crashing down on him, crushing him under a terrible wave. But it couldn't be true, it was all a lie, because his best friend couldn't be lying dead in front of him . . .

Troy stood up without really thinking about it. Only one thought was gong through his head-Payback.

"Troy? Where are you going?" asked Gabriella in a constricted voice. Troy realized he had started walking.

"To go give this guy just what he deserves." said Troy, in a voice that sounded nothing like his. Now he sounded cruel, inhuman. "He's going to pay."

**Yeah, I know that was a short chapter, but I'm tired and I wrote this in art class. Also, sorry about killing off Chad. I feel bad about it, but I had to do it. I'm sorry. Please don't hate me. And please review. Yeah. Okay. Bye. **


	15. Chapter 14

**Helloooooooo people, I was just really really really bored, because I have too much time to do nothing, so I decided to write another chapter of this. Yeah. So anyhoo, just PLEASE REVIEW and I'll try to get the next chapter up soon. Yeah. Okay, I'm going to shut up and let you get on with your lives now. **

Troy started running, wanting to kill. He had to get away from this.

"Troy!" he heard Gabriella call to him. "Wait!"

He heard footsteps behind him now. He had no idea who it was. He didn't care. Another person saying his name softly told him it was Gabriella and his friends.

He turned. "Get yourselves out." he told them.

"No." said Gabriella simply.

"Gabriella, I don't want you dying! Get out!" Troy snapped. He started to get angrier. "All of you, get away from here, now! I don't care if this guy gets me, but I care if he gets you all! Now get the **(insert really bad swear word here) **out of here before I kick your asses out!"

Gabriella suddenly let go of his arm and drew back. She looked frightened. "No," she whispered. "How could it have been. . . Troy, how could you do this to us?" she shrieked.

Troy realized what had happened. Gabriella thought he was behind it all.

"Gabriella, no, I would never. . ." he started, taking a step forward.

"Stay away from me." Gabriella cut him off in a shaky voice. She took another step back. "Stay away." She suddenly started running forward, pushing him aside. Kelsi and Jason followed her, never looking back. Troy looked at Chris and Daniel.

"Guys," he said, stepping toward them.

Neither one said anything, they just started following the others.

Now, Troy stood alone. Another rage started to overcome him. He wanted to kill the person who had done this. He started after his friends, not to try and convince them, but to try and find the killer.

With everyone else:

Gabriella started crying. This couldn't be happening. "Why?" she suddenly yelled, her voice choked with emotion.

Turning around, she saw her friends had followed her. "Gabriella," said Kelsi. "Come on. We need to get out, like Troy said."

"It was him." Gabriella whispered. "He did all of this."

Kelsi shook her head. "No, Gabi. It's not him." She spoke very quietly, as if she were afraid of angering Gabriella.

Gabriella shook her head blindly, not sure if she was arguing or agreeing with her friend. She sank down, slumped against the wall, her body shaking as she started to cry.

Kelsi knelt down beside her friend. "Gabriella,' she said softly, laying a gentle hand on her back. Gabriella didn't say anything. "Pease, Gabi, let's get out of here. It's going to be okay. I promise." Gabriella finally looked up, her face streaked with eye makeup and tears. She took a deep, shaky breath.

"Okay, I'm coming." she said. Kelsi took her hand and helped her up. The little group made their way down the hall, towards the exit.

With Troy:

Troy was alone, he knew, but he felt like he was being watched. He looked around, but saw no one. And there was nowhere for anyone to hide. Not now.

Troy was in the stairwell. Again. He was climbing up, because something, some gut feeling told him that the killer was here. And he had to stop him before he got Gabriella.

Gabriella. The fact that she believed he had done this hurt him more than anything else. It was worse than all these deaths. It was worse than betrayal.

Troy randomly stopped at a landing, and opened the door that led to the second or third floor. He wasn't sure. He wasn't sure of anything now. He opened the door.

Troy was looking down a hallway, with doorways every several yards. It was just another hallway, where some of the rooms were, Troy told himself. He started walking, looking around. Suddenly, a solitary figure, silhouetted against the light pouring in from a window, looking down over the lobby. Without even looking, Troy knew three things: It was the killer, he had a gun, and he was aiming for his friends, who were down in the lobby.

Troy wanted to take a step forward, but was frozen. He could only watch in horror as the killer pulled the trigger, and the single shot rang in his ears long after the bullet had found its mark . . .

**Yeah, I just don't' feel like writing anymore, because I'm getting writer's block. :P Yeah It sucks. Anyhoo, please review, and I'll try to get the next chapter up soon. Yeah, I'm going to shut up now and let you get on with your lives. **


	16. Chapter 15

Hello, people, yeah, just realized that I haven't updated in ages, so yeah

Hello, people, yeah, just realized that I haven't updated in ages, so yeah. I'll try to put up 2 more chapters for this this week, but after that I think I'm going to a sleep away camp for a week, so I can't update in a while. But I'll try to get in this and at least one more chapter before I go. Yeah.

With Gabriella and peeps-

Gabriella started walking again, following her friends, trying to shake off the creepy feeling that she was being watched, something that didn't seem to be bothering any of her friends. Gabriella looked around, trying to glimpse anything that would tell her who was there. She saw nothing.

"Guys!" she called, picking up her pace because her friends had gotten ahead of her. "Wait!"

Then it happened.

Gabriella was frozen, but she had no idea why. She could only register that she couldn't move. She heard a shot, and saw it coming for her. Looking up, she saw someone who she thought she had loved . . .

Something suddenly hit her, too large to be the bullet, this close to hitting. She fell from the impact, hitting the hard floor. She sat up and looked around. Chris lay on the floor, blood spreading around the bullet hole that had been made in his shirt.

Gabriella understood immediately. Someone . . .Troy . . . but it couldn't be . . . Someone had shot at her, and she had been frozen. Chris had seen it coming to her, and taken the bullet for her.

Gabriella immediately stood up, and hurried to Chris. He was still breathing.

"Chris, please, hold on," she begged. "Chris, _why,_ why did you do that?"

"I couldn't let him get you." Chris whispered. "At least you're fine."

"But Chris, what about _you_?" Gabriella said shrilly. Jason, Zeke, Kelsi and Daniel stood on Chris's other side.

Chris gave an almost invisible shrug. "What about me?" he asked.

"Chris, you're hurt. Really badly." said Kelsi, bending over his wound.

"At least you're all okay," he said faintly. He stared around at his friends, drawing his last breath.

"Chris! No! Don't leave us!" Gabriella cried. She bowed her head over her friend's body, trying to hide her tears.

"Gabriella! There's nothing you can do for him!" said Kelsi, in a harsh, uncharacteristic voice. Everyone stared at her. "Let's get out of here." She stood up and started walking. After several steps, she caught onto the fact that no one was following her, and turned around.

"Come on!" she called to them in a voice heavy with desperation. One by one, her friends stood up and followed her away from Chris's body.

With the other people-

Troy watched from above, behind the killer, as his friends grouped around a body. He couldn't tell whose. All that he knew now was that someone else had died from his hesitation, his indecision, the fact that he had been there, and could have stopped all of this, prevented this single death. For all he knew now, Gabriella was dead, and his friends were walking away from her dead body now. He had to know.

Troy took a step forward. The killer turned around.

"You." He said this quite calmly, as if he had been waiting for Troy to come find him.

"You are going to pay." said Troy, taking another step forward. He had forgotten that this person was a serial killer, that this person had a gun and was perfectly ready to kill him. All that mattered now was revenge.

The killer raised his gun, seemingly without a second thought. Troy stepped back. The man took a step forward. Troy started running, trying to get away. He started toward the stairwell. The gun fired behind him, but miraculously didn't hit him.

Troy started running down the stairwell, the killer following him. He just wanted to get to his friends, to get away from this person now. Even revenge had been driven from his mind at this time. It never occurred to him that, as he was trying to get back to his friends, he was leading the killer to them . . .


	17. Chapter 16

**Hellooooooooo, people, sorry about not updating, would have done it last night, but I kinda burned my finger, and I could only type with my left hand (long story, don't ask) so, I had to wait until today. Also, my email's being weird and not showing me fanfiction emails until like, a full day after they were sent, not sure why. But whatever about my computer problems, here is the next chapter that is almost the end! PLEASE REVIEW!!**

Gabriella stared after her friends as they walked up to the door. Zeke yanked on it sharply, only to find that it was still locked. "We're still stuck." He turned back to his friends. "Guys, it's still locked."

"Why did we think it suddenly let us out?" Gabriella asked, looking around. She still had the feeling that this guy was following them.

"It was our only hope." said Kelsi softly.

"Well, forget hope now, because we're all going to die if this guy doesn't get what he wants." said Gabriella sarcastically.

"What's he want?" asked Jason blankly. Everyone shared an exasperated look.

"Me, Jason." said Gabriella. "He wants me." She looked around at her friends. "And guys, he'll kill you all to get to me."

"Then why did he try to shoot you just now?" asked Kelsi. It wasn't something she needed to know, she just wanted to know what Gabriella thought.

"That was Troy." Gabriella replied. Her eyes glistened with tears. "There's two of them. Troy wants us all dead, and the other one wants you all dead, and me."

"Gabriella, no! There are not two psycho killers running around here." Kelsi said in an exasperated voice. "Troy wants no one except the killer dead. The killer probably thought he was shooting me. Either way, no one else is going to die, and we're all getting out."

"Yes, you are getting out." came Gabriella's reply. "I'm going to the killer, and giving myself up. I'll make him leave you and let you out. It's the only way."

Exclamations of refusal came up on all sides. Kelsi grabbed Gabriella's arm. "Gabriella, listen to me. You are not going ANYWHERE. You are not going to give yourself up to be a slave for this guy forever. Get the idea out of your head. Now."

Gabriella yanked her arm of Kelsi's grip. "Kelsi, you don't understand. You will die. You all will die. I won't let you." She started running abruptly, away from her friends. No one followed her. They just stared after her.

Troy's POV-

Troy was running down the metal stairs, the last shot the killer had aimed at him echoing in his head. He didn't have to look around to know that the killer was right behind him. Troy opened the next door he saw and jumped through, pulling it closed as best he could, because it was one of those really heavy doors that shut very slowly, so pulling it closed has very little effect. He stopped for a second, almost ready to give up. He waited for the killer to appear behind him. Nothing happened.

Troy looked up ahead. He could see a small group of people clustered in the lobby. It was either the police or his friends, and he was happy to see either one. He started forward. It was his friends.

"Guys!" he called out. They stopped and turned around. Troy looked over their faces, a growing seed of horror taking root in his heart.

"Where's Gabriella?" he asked warily. "Oh, god, please tell me he didn't get her."

"No, he got Chris, but it wasn't for lack of trying." said Daniel, who had been kind of not talking for a while. "He shot at Gabriella, and Chris took the bullet."

"So. . . ." Troy began. He didn't need to finish. Kelsi bowed her head and gestured wordlessly to where Chris's body lay.

"Where's Gabi then?" asked Troy urgently. _"Where is she?"_

"She's gone. She went to look for the killer. She said she could stop this, and get us out, if she gave herself up."

Troy thought back to what Gabriella had said before, about going to give herself up. She had done it now. "Guys, we have to stop her." he said. "We have to get to her before she does something really stupid."

"She's already done it," replied Kelsi. "Troy, she went to go find him."

With Gabriella-

Gabriella could see him up ahead, but didn't want to make herself known. She savored the last few seconds of freedom she had left, knowing from instinct that he would turn around any second, and find her. She was right.

"You!" he snarled. "What are you doing here now, Vanessa?"

_Don't you see, I'm not Vanessa!_ Gabriella wanted to shout, loud enough for her friends, two stories down to hear. But all she said was, "I'm here to negotiate."

"Negotiate?" asked the killer, raising his eyebrows. "What is there to 'negotiate'?"

"Let my friends out, and you can have me." said Gabriella, putting all her effort into not breaking down and keeping her voice steady.

"Vanessa, there's nothing to bargain." he said coldly. "You're here, and I have you. You aren't in any position to bargain."

"Please, just let my friends go. You have who you want, haven't you killed enough?" Gabriella asked imploringly.

"Not quite, Vanessa." the killer replied silkily. "I've noticed you've tried to, ah, _replace _me, with some other boy."

_Troy! _Gabriella thought. _Oh god, no, please let him be okay._

Don't worry, not yet." said the man. "He's fine, at the moment." Gabriella's heart leapt. "But I've decided on a fair price. I'll let your friends go. Just not your pretty boy. We are going downstairs, we are going to find your friends, and I am going to kill your little boyfriend. I'll let the others go."

Gabriella felt her heart drop, and would not have been surprised if it sank out her toes. "Please, no…" she heard herself say.

"Yes, Vanessa, I won't have you thinking of other boys when you're _mine_." he said. He reached down, behind him, and picked up some rope. "Now, to make sure that you don't get away…"

The killer quickly wrapped the rope around Gabriella's arms and torso several times, pinning her arms to her sides. He then tied her wrists together, and brought out some tape, which he put over her mouth. "Can't have you warning your friends and your little boyfriend, can we now?" he asked calmly. He grabbed her arm, and pulled her down to the stairwell. He soon stopped, and came back to tie a loose rope around her ankles. Gabriella could walk, but barely. She knew she 

wouldn't be able to run, not now. The killer dragged her down the stairs, to the lobby where her friends were trying to figure out what to do.

Gabriella followed her captor, trying not to think, because if she thought, she thought about what would happen when they reached her friends. She realized, looking up, that they had reached the lobby. Gabriella started struggling, terror washing over her. She didn't know what she could do to stop her boyfriend from dying, not now.

**Mwahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha, what's going to happen now?? PLEASE REVIEW, or I'll leave you all wondering until after I get back from camp, which I have just found out is going to be in early August. So yeah. I know exactly what is going to happen next, so I won't use writers block as an excuse if you just please REVIEW!! People will die in the next chapter, and I have two chapters that I want to write after this, then I'm finished with this story. Don't worry, I have a new story that I want to write after I'm done with this, tell me in reviews if you want to hear about it. And thank you for the reviews on last chapter!! **


	18. Chapter 17

**Hello, people, I am VERY VERY VERY sorry for not posting anything new on this for EVER. I've been really busy, and my laptop just got internet back, like, yesterday. So I can actually get on the computer whenever I want now!! Yay!! So anyhoo, sorry!! I promise if I post on this again, it'll be faster!!**

Troy stared at his friends, Kelsi's words taking a moment to register. "No." he said finally. "She'll get herself killed."

Kelsi nodded. "I know. We tried to stop her, Troy. I'm sorry.""I'm going to find her before he does." said Troy resolutely, starting to walk towards the corridor leading off the main lobby. Kelsi grabbed his arm and pulled him back.

"Troy, stop! If you find them, he won't hesitate to kill you, and we don't want anyone else dying. We can get Gabriella back, but you can't just go running off! Please, Troy!" she begged. Her eyes sparkled with unshed tears.

Troy stopped. "Fine. What's your brilliant-" he stopped suddenly. They could all hear it-footsteps coming from the stairwell.

"Gabriella," Troy said quietly. He started running. The door banged open and there was Gabriella, hands bound to her sides, gagged and a look of pure terror in her eyes. The killer stood next to her.

"There you are," he said, smirking, looking over the group: Troy standing a several feet in front of him, Kelsi, Jason, and Zeke in a tight huddle by the doors. "I'm going tobe a nice guy and let you all go. I have what I want."

"No! Let her go!" screamed Kelsi. The killer walked up to her and put his face very close to hers.

"Don't try to be noble, Olesya." he hissed quietly. You can stay with us, and die, if you want. But if you keep acting up, I will kill your friends and force you to watch. Then I will kill you. Do you hear me?"

"Stay away from her!" Jason yelled. He shoved the killer away from Kelsi and wrapped an arm protectively around her shaking shoulders.

"You want to stay, too, do you, Ryne?" he asked threateningly. "Do you want to die?"

"Just let them go," said Gabriella. Troy was standing next to her, and had apparently taken off her gag. "You have what you want."

"You're right, Gabriella." said the man quietly. "I'll let your friends go. Let's just have pretty boy here stay."

"NO!" Gabriella screamed.

The killer walked over to the doors and put a key in the lock. "You're free to go, you three. Now get out unless you want to die with Troy." He pulled out a gun and pointed it at the threesome. They started walking towards the door. Suddenly, Troy leapt forward, knocking the man over with surprising strength. They started wrestling. Troy was struggling, trying to grab the pistol that was still clutched in the killer's hand. A shot went off, but hit no one. Kelsi, under the cover of the fight, slipped over to where Gabriella stood, still tied up, and started trying to free her. Another shot rang out, and there was a yell of pain. The ropes tying Gabriella fell away, and she and kelsi ran over to where Jason was bent over Zeke, who was bleeding and clutching his stomach.

"Zeke," Kelsi whispered. "Please. No."

"Guys…" Zeke was obviously in pain, but was trying hard not to show it. "Get out. I'll be okay.""Don't lie," Gabriella choked out. This was too much.

"Get out." Zeke said, and drew his last breath.

Jason, who had stood up to let Kelsi and Gabriella get closer to Zeke, walked over and placed a hand on each girls shoulder. Kelsi stood up, her face glazed with tears. Jason wrapped his arms around her, and pulled her into a hug.

"Gabriella," he said over Kelsi's head. "Come on."

Gabriella stood up and turned to him. "No." she said angrily. "I'm not leaving Troy. Get yourselves out, but I'm not leaving until that man is dead and I'm standing over him."

"Gabriella…" Kelsi began, but Gabriella ignored her and walked over to where Troy was still wrestling with the killer. Another gunshot rang through the room, and the gun went flying. The killer stood up, looking down at Troy's still form.

One last shot rang out, and the person who had caused all this fell to the floor, dead. Gabriella stood several feet away, holding the dropped gun, pointed at the killer. He was dead.

**This is not the end, people!! I still have another chapter to go!! Don't leave this yet and please review!! I'll get the final chapter up soon!! Please review!! I will give you cookies!!**


	19. Chapter 18

The gun clattered to the floor. Gabriella stared at the body before her, trying to believe this, but at the same time not wanting to accept it. He was dead, but she could not have killed him. It couldn't be.

She waited for Troy to come up behind her, put his arms around her, and tell her it was okay, to say the words that always calmed her down, cheered her up, took away the hurt she had been suffering from. But he wasn't there.

"Troy?" she said softly. Everyone looked up. They had been clustered together, near the killer's body. But Gabriella didn't see any of them. She only saw another figure, on the ground, dead of dying.

The others didn't register what she was doing or where she was going until she was almost there. They saw the body collapsed, chest rising and falling, illustrating his last breaths.

"Troy. Please. No." Gabriella choked out. She fell to her knees next to Troy, who had been shot in the stomach during the fight.

"Gab…ri…ella…" Troy choked out.

"Troy, you'll be okay. Please." Gabriella begged. "Please."

"I'm sorry, Gabriella," he whispered. "I shouldn't have let this happen."

Gabriella shook her head vigorously, her dark curls falling loose from her bun and flying around her face. "No, Troy," she said, her voice a little more than a whisper. "None of this is your fault."

"I should have stopped him." Gabriella stared at her boyfriend, tears starting to fall.

"No, Troy," Gabriella said again. "I'm sorry."

"Gabi, none of this is your fault." Tory struggled to take another breath. "I…"

"You'll be okay. You have to be. Please, Troy, don't leave me!" Gabriella pleaded, looking around to her friends for the first time. "I won't let you go. I promise."

Troy took her hand, and whispered, "I love you, Gabriella. I'll always be here. I promise. I'll be here."

"Troy, don't' say goodbye! This isn't it! Not now!" Gabriella begged.

Troy took another rattling breath. "I love you, Gabriella." He closed his eyes and drew one last breath.

"Troy, no! Please! Come back!" Gabriella begged, gripping Troy's cold hand. "Please…don't leave me."

Kelsi turned and hid her face in Jason's shirt, crying silently. Gabriella turned and looked up at them. She had never looked so alone.

Kelsi disentangled herself from Jason, and walked slowly up to her friend. Gabriella, who was kneeling beside Troy's body, and wrapped her arms around her friend. Both girls sat there, crying silently, as the sun rose, lighting up a new day that had never been filled with more darkness.

Two weeks later-

Gabriella lay on her bed, staring at a small snapshot of her and Troy, taken a few weeks before this had all began. Troy had given it to her "because I love you," he had said. It was cheesy and lame, they both knew it, but they didn't care, They were happy then.

Gabriella fell back onto her bed, seeing her friends faces again, for the millionth time…Troy, taking her hand again, telling her he would always be there, forever…

"When you promise forever, you have to know it's a promise you can't keep. We didn't know that." Gabriella said softly. "I'm sorry."

She closed her eyes, wishing she could see them all, one last time, to tell them that she was sorry, wishing she could die to bring them back to life, give them back the life that she had, in effect, taken from them. It hurt too much.

Gabriella opened her eyes and stood up, walking over to the balcony. "Where are you now, Troy?" she asked quietly. "Are you still there? I'm sorry I couldn't keep my promise."

"So am I," said a voice behind her. It was Troy.

Gabriella threw her arms around him and kissed him. "Troy," she murmured. "You kept your promise."

"I said I would never leave you." he said simply.

"Troy, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," she said softly. "I'm sorry that I let you die."

"Who says I have to be dead?" Troy questioned.

Gabriella gave a small, sad smile. "We can't be together, not anymore. I had to leave you." she said.

"I'm not leaving you anymore." Troy said. He took her and led her down from the balcony, into the garden. In front of them was the garden gate.

"Do you trust me?" he asked. Gabriella nodded. Troy kissed her, and led her through the gate.

When Gabriella's mother came up to bring Gabriella down for dinner, she saw her lying on her bed, apparently asleep. She smiled at the look of complete happiness on her face. At least she could find it in her dreams.

She walked over to her daughter, and gently shook her shoulder. "Gabi, wake up," she said softly. Gabriella didn't respond. Her mother shook her harder. "Gabi?" She laid a hand on her daughter's cheek. It was deathly cold.

"Gabriella?" She quickly put her hand over her daughter's wrist, trying to feel a pulse. Nothing.

Gabriella was dead, but she was happy. She was with who she belonged again.

**TADAAAAAAAAAAAA it's done!! I know, I'm evil, I killed of Gabriella, but I didn't want her to be so depressed about Troy. So they're both dead. Yeah. Please review!!**


End file.
